Déboires Angélique
by Evanae
Summary: Petit recueil des omakes de la fiction The Shadow of the Revolutionary partie une, Trials of a Fallen Angel et partie deux, Tenshi of Dawn ! Ici on retrouve tout ces moments en plus, les petits instant de la vie de Sabo ou de son entourage !
1. Introduction

**Hello chères lectrices et cher lecteurs !**

 **Ici ce n'est pas une fiction comme les autres, car effectivement, il s'agit d'un recueil. C'est le recueil de tout les Omakes de la fiction _The Shadow of the Revolutionary_ , que ce soit de la première partie, _Trials of a Fallen Angel_ , ou de la seconde partie, _Tenshi of Dawn_.**

 **Pour plus de simplicité, tout les omakes ont été retiré des fictions d'origine afin d'être regroupées en un seul et même endroit, facilitant ainsi la lecture des fictions mais aussi pour plus de clarté.**

 **A chaque début d'omake, vous retrouverez sa chronologie pour savoir à quel moment de la fiction cela se passe mais aussi un repère au niveau des chapitres.**

 **Et pour finir, les petits disclaimers habituels. Les personnages et univers d'origine appartiennent à Oda-Senseï, les caractères arrangés des personnages sont le travail de Zialema, et je ne possède donc que la trame de l'histoire et les oc présents.**

 **Maintenant, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Votre dévouée, Eva'.**


	2. 1 - Joyeux Noël !

**Bienvenue pour le premier Omake de _The Shadow of the revolutionary_ !**

 **Ici, c'est tout simple, c'est pour tout mignon, c'est pour les fêtes de Noël ! Une petite parenthèse de ce qu'est Noël pour Sabo ! Je n'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse le découvrir ! Sinon ce serait trop facile et vous n'auriez plus la surprise (bien que techniquement, pour ceux qui connaissent déjà l'histoire, ont déjà lu cet omake auparavant).**

 **Ce chapitre se passe donc lorsque Sabo passe son premier Noël à Shabaody (entre les chapitre 18 et 19 de la partie _Trials of a Fallen Angel_ ).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sabo entra et secoua sa redingote et son chapeau couvert d'une fine couche de neige. Le temps sur l'archipel avait quelque peu changé à l'approche de noël. L'un de ses plaisirs sur la Grand Line, pouvoir fêter Noël sous la neige.

Il s'approcha du comptoir illuminé par des bougies déployant une douce lumière. Tout le bar avait été redécoré pour l'occasion, guirlande, sapin, nappes, lumières. Rien ne manquait à l'appel. Même le lieu était fermé pour cette soirée de fête. N'accueillant alors que la famille.

-Bonsoir Shakky-san, comment vas-tu ? Sabo la salua en venant l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Bonsoir Sabo-chan, il ne manquait plus que toi !

Il sourit et fouilla dans son sac pour en ressortir plusieurs cadeaux qu'il déposa au pied du sapin joliment décoré par ses soins depuis plusieurs jours. Une tradition à laquelle il tenait. Rayleigh l'ayant laissé faire en sachant que cela comptait beaucoup pour lui. Shakky n'avait rien eût à redire en voyant ses clients apprécier l'effet festif que cela apportait.

-Bonsoir Sabo, te voilà enfin. Je ne pensais que tu viendrais plus.

-Oh Ji-chan ! J'ai pu revenir juste à temps pour réveillonner avec vous.

Le Mei-ô salua son neveu et lui servit à boire. La soirée s'annonçait prometteuse. Un repas de famille, certes incomplète en ce soir mais ils étaient au moins deux. Oncle et neveux. Un petit moment de répits et de parenthèse dans leurs vies.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, les flocons se laissaient paresseusement tomber au sol. Juste de quoi recouvrir finement les épaules du révolutionnaire qui marchait seul et dans le silence. Il entra doucement dans la petite maison, faisant le moins bruit possible. Il pouvait apercevoir par l'embrasure de la porte donnant sur le salon qu'une jeune femme était assise sur une chauffeuse, un verre à la main et le regard perdu on ne sait où.

-Bonsoir Edessa.

Elle sursauta, manquant de lâcher son verre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Sabo s'approcher d'elle. Il laissa tomber chapeau et manteau sur le canapé, chaussures abandonnée sur le chemin menant à la brune.

Le blond s'accroupit à ses genoux et caressa sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Sa petite-amie était souvent rêveuse et il aimait la regarder ainsi. Parfois elle arborait un regard nostalgique et heureux, parfois un peu plus sombre. Ayant des mimiques mignonnes.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais en mission ? questionna-t-elle.

-Je voulais te faire la surprise, sourit-il. J'ai réveillonné avec mon oncle avant de passer le reste de la soirée avec toi.

Joyeuse, elle embrassa son petit ami qui se redressa pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il rompit le baiser et en déposa un chaste sur ses lèvres avant de sortir de la pièce.

Edessa se leva également et le suivit, emmitouflée dans un plaid bleu. Elle le regarda fouiller les placards en haussant un sourcil. Que pouvait-il bien chercher dans le meuble où elle rangeait habituellement ses bouteilles d'alcool. Surtout qu'elle en avait déjà sortit sur la table basse.

-Que cherches-tu ?

-Humm... Quelque chose... À voilà !

Sabo brandit fièrement une bouteille de saké. D'après ses informations il s'agissait de l'un des meilleurs, un cadeau que Shanks lui avait fait parvenir après leur dernière rencontre. Il connaissait son goût en matière d'alcool, même si parfois celui-ci se laissait à désirer.

-Nous allons dignement fêter noël ! Viens !

Il l'a saisi par la main et retourna s'installer sur le canapé. Sa petite amie se blotti contre lui et accepta le verre qu'il tendit. Ils trinquèrent, totalement plongés dans leur bulle.

-A nous deux ! trinqua Sabo.

-A nous deux, répéta-t-elle doucement.

Lorsqu'il reposa son verre, Sabo souriait comme un gamin. Il sortit de son sac un petit cadeau qu'il lui tendit tout content. L'emballage était parfaitement réalisé, d'un papier vert brillant et un flot doré.

Sa joie étant contagieuse, la brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire également. Lorsqu'elle enlève l'emballage, elle put voir un petit écrin. Dedans reposait un magnifique bracelet en argent avec diverses breloques du même métal accroché dessus.

Sabo saisit son poignet et l'accrocha avec douceur avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Joyeux Noël Edessa, chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers.

La jeune femme lui répondit par un long baiser, les faisant tout les deux plonger dans une danse mesurée de leurs passion de l'un pour l'autre.

-C'est le premier noël que l'on passe ensemble.

-Oui, et j'en suis très heureux, confia Sabo.

-C'est une fête que je passe seule depuis que je suis partie de chez moi.

-Et pour moi, il s'agit d'une fête que j'ai toujours aimé depuis que j'ai rejoint ma famille de déjantés, rit-il.

-Peux-tu … Peux-tu me raconter un de tes noëls ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Se levant doucement, Sabo prit sa main et la tira contre lui, l'emmenant à la chambre pour s'installer plus confortablement. Il alla se poser sur le lit, assis contre les oreillers et Edessa contre lui, prête à l'écouter.

* * *

Sabo était emmitouflé dans une veste d'hiver bleu foncée. La capuche rabattue sur sa tête et une grosse écharpe blanche. Il tremblait tellement il avait froid. En même temps, quelle idée il a eu d'aller à Goa par ce temps ?

Il neigeait à gros flocons depuis plusieurs jours et la neige avait recouvert le sol. S'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien l'île, il se serait perdu depuis longtemps du fait que les routes soient invisibles.

Le blond arriva au bar de Fuschia et entra rapidement. Une fois à l'intérieur, la chaleur se répandit dans son corps et il put enlever sa cape d'hiver, le libérant.

-Bonjour Sabo ! Que fais-tu ici de si bonne heure ?

-Bonjour Maki ! Je reviens de Goa, j'ai été cherché les cadeaux de Ace et Luffy pour noël. Tu as vu toute cette neige dehors ! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Elle souriait en servant un bon gros chocolat chaud au jeune homme. Il la remercia et bu avidement. Une moustache brune au dessus de la lèvre, il soupira de bonheur. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer ce chocolat chaud ! Sans doute le meilleur au monde !

-Qu'as-tu acheté ? s'enquit Makino.

-Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, rigola-t-il.

Cette phrase voulait tout dire. Encore une blague pour ses frères. Parfois la tenancière se demandait lequel de la fratrie était vraiment le pire.

Entre Ace qui est renommé comme _le Démon de Fuschia_ , Sabo était sans nul doute _l'Ange_ et Luffy un adorable petit garçon appelé _le Chapardeur_ , les trois formaient sans conteste _l'Enfer de Dawn_! Redoutés par les habitants qui ne savaient jamais à l'avance lequel allait être le plus démoniaque et farceur.

-Hey Sab' ! T'étais où ?

Le blond soupira, Ace était vraiment sur ses traces, il essayait de savoir quel serait son cadeau. Tenace. Mais il ne saurait pas. Foi de chapeau !

-J'étais à Goa. Et Lu' est où ? tenta-t-il de changer de sujet.

-A la maison, il dormait encore quand je suis descendu. Dis, tu fais quoi à manger ce soir ?

-Tu verras bien. Tu te joins à nous Maki ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Avec plaisir Sabo !

Ace en profita pour charrier le cadet qui aimait bien surnommé la tenancière par _Maki_ , c'était plus familier. Après tout elle était sa marraine et sa sœur de cœur.

Le noble ne chercha pas plus et ignora royalement son aîné pour rentrer chez lui et commencer à préparer pour le soir. La maison était déjà décorée depuis deux semaines et il choisit de préparer le repas, s'enfermant dans la cuisine et interdisant tout accès à ses morfales de frères. Pas question de les laisser s'approcher de la nourriture, foi de chapeau !

Il y resta plusieurs heures, cuisinant et préparant minutieusement chaque plat. Il avait prévu beaucoup de surplus en connaissant les estomacs qu'étaient les deux D., il espérait seulement qu'ils se comporteraient bien à table.

-Sabo ? Tu peux ouvrir s'il te plaît ? demanda la voix de Luffy.

-Non, Luffy, hors de question que j'ouvre cette porte. Si tu as faim attends deux minutes, je te fais parvenir un plateau.

-Pour moi aussi Sab', j'ai trop faim ! se plaignit Ace.

En soupirant, il se saisit de deux plateaux qu'il remplit de nourriture avant d'entrebâiller la porte pour les faire glisser. Il referma aussitôt, s'assurant d'avoir bien verrouillé.

Il ne remercierait jamais assez leur oncle d'avoir fait une serrure avec une poignée en kairoseki.

Le soir arriva plus rapidement que prévu. Il attendit d'entendre ses frères aller à la douche pour sortir de son antre et verrouiller de nouveau la porte. Il avait exactement une demi-heure pour préparer la table. Et pas une minute de plus pour faire les aller retour entre la cuisine et la table pour tout installer. Sinon les deux bruns profiteraient de cette ouverture pour aller tout manger.

Il avait fallut des mois à Sabo pour mettre ce genre de technique au point. Que ce soit pour n'importe quel repas festif.

-Tu veux que je t'aide Nii-chan ?

Il se figea en entendant la voix du benjamin. Il était pas monté à l'étage lui ?

-Non, laisse Luffy, je vais me débrouiller, vas plutôt te doucher et t'habiller, Makino-nee-san arrive dans moins d'une heure !

Une fois débarrassé du plus jeune, il entreprit de mettre la table et de faire un magnifique décor qui allait très bien avec la saison. Une jolie banquise occupait le centre et le bout de la grande table, il y avait la place pour mettre les plats et laisser passer les bras élastique de Luffy et ceux enflammés de Ace.

Une fois satisfait, il monta prendre une douche. L'eau chaude sur sa peau le détendit et il soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux. Un nouveau réveillon. Le deuxième depuis le départ de Rayleigh.

Le cadet avait passé beaucoup de temps à surveiller les deux bruns, prendre soin d'eux. Ce soir il espérait que tout se passe bien et que tous soient heureux.

-Nii-channn ! Makino-nee-san est là !

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et sortit de la douche. Il enfila une simple chemise et descendit rejoindre sa famille.

-Bonsoir Maki !

-Te voilà ! Regarde ce que Makino-nee-san a apporté !

Ace lui tendait un sac qui contenait plusieurs cadeaux de différentes tailles. Il regarda rapidement et déposa chacun des cadeaux sur le buffet en compagnie des autres sous les regards scrutateurs des deux D.

Nop. Il résisterait à leur regard de chiot pour ouvrir les cadeaux en avance. Ils faisaient le coup tout les ans.

Il se tourna en souriant, et annonça qu'ils pouvaient passer au salon pour débuter par les hors-d'œuvre. La jeune femme l'aida à apporter chacun des plats pour être sûr qu'ils arrivent en entier sur la table basse. Ça aussi, il l'avait déjà expérimenté. Et combien de fois les plateaux que tenaient Luffy ou Ace étaient arrivé sur la table complètements vides...

Par la suite, ils s'installèrent à table tout en discutant joyeusement sur leurs projets pour la nouvelle année. Parlant également de l'anniversaire d'Ace qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours et qui signifiait à nouveau de faire la fête.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du repas, près de deux heures plus tard que le blond débarrassa entièrement, ne laissant rien traîner. Ensuite il déposa un à un les cadeaux sur la table.

-Bon, qui commence ? lança l'aîné.

Luffy s'approcha et se saisit d'un cadeau à son nom. Il le déballa rapidement et découvrit un kit de survie pour les gros mangeurs, un cadeau d'Ace.

Celui-ci suivit en ouvrant un paquet qui contenait un ensemble bikini et mini-short noir de la part de Sabo accompagné d'un chapeau de cow-boy noir et d'une chemise de la même couleur de Makino.

-Pour une fois que tu m'offres quelque chose de sérieux à ce sujet, merci Sab', merci Makino-nee-san !

-J'ai toujours fait des cadeaux sérieux ! sourit Sabo avec son sourire spécial. Celui qu'il réservait pour certaines choses. Celui dont il fallait se méfier.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour du blond puis celui de Makino et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il reste trois cadeaux encore emballés sur la table, un pour chacun des garçons.

Luffy ouvrit le sien, il s'agissait d'un livre de la part de Sabo, _Le Cerveau pour les nuls_.

-Heu… Je comprends pas le rapport.

Les deux aînés rigolèrent sans pouvoir se retenir, il n'y avait que le benjamin pour faire ce genre de remarque. La preuve que ce cadeau n'était pas inutile. Heureusement pour eux, il restait encore quelques années avant son départ pour lui apprendre à s'en servir.

-A toi Ace ! lança Sabo en souriant comme un malade.

L'aîné eu un regard suspicieux avec de déballer son cadeau. Il s'agissait d'une petite boite qu'il secoua, cela faisait un étrange bruit. Il l'ouvrit et regarda de travers ne comprenant pas tout de suite.

Il sortit son cadeau de la boite et réfléchit un instant avant de comprendre. Il rougit furieusement et engueula son frère qui explosa littéralement de rire.

-C'est quoi ? questionna Luffy.

-Ce sont … Hahahahha … Des boules de Geisha Lu' Hahaha …

-Et à quoi ça sert ?

-Heu Luffy, je pense que tu es trop petit pour cela, intervint Makino toute rouge.

Le blond s'appuya sur la chaise alors qu'Ace commençait à s'enflammer de honte. Il s'étouffa plusieurs fois dans son rire, ignorant alors les promesses de vengeances de son frère.

-Il s'agit d'un truc pour _Ann_ Lu'. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand. Bon amusement Ann !

L'aîné allait l'attraper pour le corriger de cette mauvaise blague puis eu un sourire mauvais. Il restait un cadeau qu'il destinait à Sabo. Il lui tendit le paquet tout fier.

Voyant son regard si spécial, Sabo hésita un peu mais l'ouvrit quand même. Il rougit également en découvrant de quoi il s'agissait.

- _Tout pour plaire … Et toujours Célibataire_. Haha, fit ironiquement Sabo. C'est d'un comique !

-Tu n'es pas le seul à aimer ce genre de blague mon cher otouto ! sourit Ace, content de sa petite vengeance.

Le reste de la soirée continua sur des blagues entre les frères avec Makino qui rigolait. Luffy finit par s'endormir de fatigue sur le canapé et Ace et Sabo raccompagnèrent Makino au village par sécurité.

Il était tard lorsque les deux garçons se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine.

-Il n'est même pas deux heures. Ça te tente de sortir dans un bar de Goa ?

Lorsqu'Ace lança cette idée, Sabo n'était pas vraiment sur de vouloir accepter puis il se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il monta se changer et enfiler quelque chose de plus habillé. Son aîné l'attendait dans l'entrée vêtu d'un pantalon très moulant et d'une chemise dévoilant le haut de son torse.

Le blond secoua la tête de dépit en le voyant faire et le suivit dans la nuit. Aucune crainte pour Luffy, il dormirait jusqu'au petit matin.

* * *

Le rire clair d'Edessa emplissait la pièce. Sabo sourit en l'entendant.

-Tu étais un vrai garnement ! Tes frères n'ont vraiment pas eu de chance.

-Oh mais tu ne les connais pas ! la contra-t-il. Mes frères sont des D. et pour eux rien n'est impossible, ils font ce qu'ils veulent et personne ne peut les résonner.

La brune sourit et se blottit encore plus contre son petit-ami. Ils venaient de passer une soirée magnifique et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il sentit qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui.

Le blond embrassa ses cheveux et lui murmura un bonne nuit avant de se lever délicatement pour retirer ses vêtements et se recoucher contre elle pour s'endormir du sommeil du juste.

* * *

Le blond entra dans la grande pièce. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, la plupart des révolutionnaires dormaient encore après avoir réveillonné une bonne partie de la nuit.

Tout en souriant, Sabo monta jusqu'à sa chambre et put voir que son colocataire dormait à poings fermé. Il s'assit sur son propre lit et le regarda. En secouant la tête il se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche.

La soirée avait été magnifique. Certes c'était le deuxième noël qu'il passait sans ses frères mais il l'avait passé avec son oncle, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs années. Même l'année précédente, il avait du réveillonner avec ses camarades en plein océan alors qu'ils partaient en mission.

Lorsqu'il sortit pour se rendre au mess, il put voir que son colocataire était levé et absent. Dans la cantine, toute la petite troupe était réunie.

-Ho Sabo te voilà ! Tu n'étais pas là hier soir !

-Bonjour Sherry, j'ai passé le réveillon avec mon oncle. Comment c'est passé la soirée ?

Il regarda les autres et au vu de leurs petits yeux, ils avaient fêté cela dignement. Il devait sûrement y avoir une bonne dose de bouteilles vides dans les déchets. Il sourit et se servit un petit déjeuner. L'odeur de son thé emplit rapidement les narines et il soupira de bonheur. Un thé spécialement produit en East Blue, son préféré, cadeau de son oncle.

-Thomas cherche quelqu'un pour aller faire une mission éclair dans le Shin Sekai, tu es partant ? proposa Lyon.

-Désolé Lyonnel, ma dernière mission là-bas m'a laissé quelques mauvais souvenirs. Une autre fois peut-être.

Il laissa ses amis et descendit dans la salle commune. Là, plusieurs révolutionnaires travaillaient déjà et d'autres rentraient seulement. La plupart n'ayant pas de famille ou alors étant loin des leurs, manquer les fêtes de noël ne les gênaient pas. Un ddes point négatif de leur travail...

-Voilà notre petit noble de retour. Prêt pour une nouvelle mission ?

-Salut Thomas. Qu'as-tu dans les environs ?

Le supérieur de la base lui fit signe de le suivre jusque la table centrale où se trouvait tous les ordres de missions. Il fouilla un instant dans les papiers avant d'en sélectionner plusieurs pour les tendres au plus jeune.

-Désolé Thomas mais je ne peux accepter celles-ci.

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit le supérieur, pas du tout fâché.

-Je ne peux m'absenter loin de Shabaody pour les jours à venir. J'ai dans l'espoir de voir mon frère pour son anniversaire qui est bientôt.

-Ton frère pirate hein ? sourit Thomas. Alors viens, tu vas pas refuser à un vieux révolutionnaire comme moi de t'inviter à boire un coup, ça va pas t'occuper pendant des jours.

Sabo suivit donc son supérieur dans un bar. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait et sûrement pas la dernière.

Installé dans un recoin, les deux hommes buvaient en silence. Le blondinet avait tout de même un œil sur les alentours mais fut déstabilisé par la mise en bouche de discussion lancée par son supérieur et ami.

-J'ai une petite fille. Elle doit avoir neuf ans maintenant, elle vit avec sa mère dans le North Blue.

Le blond haussa les sourcils, étonné par cet aveu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir Thomas comme père de famille. Il ne l'avait que connu à la base. Un peu bourru par moment, ne parlant jamais de sa vie privée. Bien que aucun révolutionnaire ne parle ouvertement de sa vie privée. C'était donner trop d'infos, même pour des collègues.

-J'étais révolutionnaire et je me suis absenté pendant plus d'un an, les laissant seules et perdues. Je suis rentré le soir de noël, le plus beau noël de ma vie, confia-t-il. Ma petite Rosine pleurait de joie.

-Le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse faire à un enfant, souffla Sabo.

-Oui. Je ne suis pas repartit par la suite. J'ai refusé les longues missions et les plus dangereuses. Petit à petit j'effectuais des missions sur l'île ou les îles voisines mais rien de bien impressionnant. Puis Dragon est arrivé. Il m'a fait une proposition alors que nous étions tous à table.

Le blond eut un pauvre sourire. Leur grand patron avait décidément le chic pour détruire des familles.

-Ma femme avait bien compris et savait que je devais accepter. Mais le regard de ma fille, ma petite Rosine, ma Rosie ... J'ai refusé. Je ne voulais plus la voir triste et je me foutais que le monde ait besoin de moi.

-Mais alors ... Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? S'étonna le plus jeune.

-Quelques temps après, Rosine est tombée malade. On n'a jamais su ce que c'était et Dragon est revenu. Il m'a proposé de tout faire pour la guérir en priorité et en échange je prenais poste à Shabaody pour 5 ans. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix.

Sabo baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas été le seul enfant à ne pas connaître de noël joyeux. À croire que c'était le lot de certains...

-Plus que deux ans Thomas. Tu reverras ta fille, je suis sûr.

Il sourit à son supérieur qui sourit aussi devant cette joie si contagieuse. Il redemanda une tournée, trinquant pour les liens familiaux.

-Kampai Sabo, puisse-tu revoir ta famille très bientôt et puisse ces deux années passer vite pour revoir ma femme et ma fille !

Après avoir bu plusieurs verres, le blond laissa son supérieur et sortit en titubant. C'est rare qu'il boive autant sans que Ace soit dans les parages. En général il savait se contrôler mais la discussion avec Thomas avait ramené de vieux souvenirs.

C'est donc en marchant un peu de travers qu'il s'installa dans un arbre pour être seul et réfléchir tranquillement. Il se souvenait de son premier noël avec sa famille, sa _vraie_ famille.

* * *

-Hey Sabo tu viens ? l'interpella un brun.

Le petit blond le regarda en penchant la tête puis le suivit, emmitouflé dans son manteau d'hiver. C'était le premier hiver qu'il allait passer dans sa nouvelle famille avec ceux qui étaient devenus ses frères.

-Tu vas où Ace ?

-Chez Makino-nee-san, aller, viens !

Il suivit donc son frère dans la neige, manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois. Il s'arrêta devant le bar du village et entra pour se réchauffer. Ace discutait avec la tenancière alors qu'il pouvait voir Luffy et Rayleigh décorer un sapin pour noël. _Un vrai sapin._

-Allons Sabo, ne reste pas planté là, viens nous aider, lui dit le Mei-ô.

-J'arrive Rayleigh.

Le blond jeta son manteau et son écharpe sur une chaise avant de se saisir des décorations et d'aider sa famille. La bonne entente le fit sourire.

Après avoir décoré le sapin, la petite famille s'installa autour d'un plateau de biscuits et de boissons chaudes.

-Dis Ji-chan, Makino-nee-san pourra passer noël avec nous ? s'enquit Luffy.

-Si l'intéressée veut bien, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Alors deux paires d'yeux regardèrent la jeune femme, suppliant. Elle rit et accepta l'invitation. De toute façon elle aurait été incapable de refuser quoique ce soit à ces petits chenapans.

A la fin de la journée, il ne restait plus que Sabo et Ace qui rentraient chez eux sous la neige. Ils marchaient tranquillement et en silence.

-Tu sais, j'ai jamais fêté noël, avoua Sabo tout doucement.

Il sentit son frère s'arrêter et se retourna pour le regarder. Fuyant tout aussi rapidement son regard, un peu honteux de cet aveux.

-T'as jamais fêté noël ? s'étonna Ace, n'en revenant pas.

-Non. Chez mon père on faisait un bal et un repas avec d'autres familles de nobles.

Sabo n'aimait pas trop en parler et évitant les questions, il continua son chemin, très vite rattrapé par son frère.

-Mais alors, c'était nul noël !

-Oui, j'ai jamais eu de cadeaux. J'ai jamais décoré le sapin, murmura le blond.

-Bah on va changer tout ça, rigola Ace. Tu verras, noël c'est génial !

C'est donc en rigolant que les deux garçons entrèrent dans la maison. A l'intérieur, ils rejoignirent le benjamin de la fratrie qui décorait tant bien que mal la maison.

Le soir, Sabo s'accouda à la fenêtre et regarda les étoiles, remerciant sa bonne étoile pour la famille qu'il avait trouvée. Il regarda les flocons tomber et s'endormit, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Derrière lui, les deux bruns dormaient déjà.

Il ne sentit pas Rayleigh entrer dans la chambre et le mettre dans son lit pour le border, lui ainsi que ses deux frères.

-Bonne nuit les garçons, murmura-t-il en souriant devant tant d'insouciance.

* * *

Sabo se réveilla en sursaut. Il était dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s redressa avec un peu de mal, ayant mal à la tête. L'utilisation du haki empirait les choses alors il y renonça tout simplement, espérant ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.

Il regarda de droite à gauche mais ne reconnut pas l'endroit, en plus l'alcool était toujours un peu présent dans ses veines. Il se leva et s'habilla tant bien que mal et fini par trouver son chemin.

Le révolutionnaire se retrouva donc dans l'arrière salle du bar de l'arnaque, un peu étonné de se trouver là. Il alla donc dans la salle principale et tomba sur son oncle qui lisait le journal et Shakky qui servait des clients.

-Bonjour Sabo, bien dormit ? s'enquit le Mei-ô avec un sourire.

-Ji-chan ... Je fais quoi ici ?

Le vieil homme sourit. Un peu trop bizarrement au goût de Sabo.

-Disons pour faire simple qu'il neigeait des petits révolutionnaires blonds hier …

Le révolutionnaire en question pâlit. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il se souvenait seulement d'avoir grimpé dans l'arbre après avoir bu avec Thomas puis être redescendu cherché des bouteilles pour se recaler dans son perchoir.

-Une chance que je sois passé par là au même moment.

L'image de son oncle marchant dans la neige et le voyant tombé de l'arbre complètement cuité s'insinua dans sa tête. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas fait ça à Dawn …

-Je me souviens que toi et ton frère avait déjà fait le coup quand vous aviez encore que treize ans, vous aviez été fureté dans mes bouteilles, continua Rayleigh.

Sabo blanchit encore plus, oui, il l'avait déjà fait et il s'en souvenait maintenant. Enfin, sa tête s'en souvenait …

-Bonjour Sabo-chan, s'approcha Shakky. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, Shakky, je vais bien, répondit-il toujours un peu blanc.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier petit omake tout en douceur !**

 **A tout de suite pour le suivant !**


	3. 2 - Super Glue à la D

**Et voici le suivant comme promis !**

 **Cette fois-ci, fini la neige, le froid et NoËl, place à... He beien vous verrez en lisant ! Tout simplement, cet Omake est pour Zialema, qui m'avait écrit ma cinquantième review sur la première partie, Trials of a Fallen Angel et qui a demandé à ce que soit sur une journée entre les deux aînés de la fratrie !**

 **Chronologiquement parlant, il se situe avant le premier Omake, lorsque Sabo ne faisait encore que des missions dans les environs de Shabaody !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« Hey Sab' ! Je serais à Shabaody dans deux jours ! »_

Enfin, c'est le mot qu'il aurait dû recevoir il y a deux jours. Il offrit un air blasé à Rayleigh qui lui avait un grand sourire.

* * *

 _Quelques heures avant la réception du message._

* * *

-Enfin de retour !

Le blond approuva d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. A côté de lui, Lyonnel venait de déposer son sac et s'étirait.

Le duo revenait d'une mission de deux semaines hors de l'archipel. En soit, la mission n'était vraiment pas compliquée, du gâteau pour eux. C'était simplement le sujet qui avait été difficile, mettant leurs nerfs à rude épreuves ainsi que leurs capacités à accepter la réalité.

-Wouaaaahhhhh... Je suis fatigué, je crois que je vais bien dormir ce soir.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, approuva Sabo. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormit ces derniers jours.

Le brun rigola tout en prenant le chemin de leur base. Même si ce n'était pas un vrai rire, plutôt un moment compatissant.

-En même temps on n'a pas dormit à cause de cette fichue tempête.

Ce n'était pas la seule raison. Aucun des deux n'a pu fermer l'œil, passant leurs nuits à être malade ou à cauchemarder.

Les deux amis échangèrent quelques paroles mais la fatigue amena rapidement le silence. Ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, rentrer et dormir.

Sabo déposa son sac près de l'armoire et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il avait intentionnellement évité le réfectoire car le reste de ses amis ne dormaient pas et lui voulait vraiment se reposer.

-Hey ! Sabo, tu fais quoi ?

Nathaniel avait passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une bouteille de saké à la main.

-Humrrpff

-Hein ?

Le rouquin s'approcha pour tenter de comprendre. Sabo se releva et fixa son ami tout en répétant qu'il voulait dormir.

Son visage devait vraiment faire peur puisque son ami ressortit sans insister pour une fois.

Le sommeil l'avait gagné depuis plus d'une heure. Le révolutionnaire dormait paisiblement avant de froncer les sourcils dans son sommeil. Il commença à s'agiter avant de se réveiller.

Une fois assis dans son lit, il regarda aux alentours. Son colocataire n'était toujours pas revenu. Avec un soupir, il se leva, s'habilla sommairement et rejoignit ses amis.

-Bah tiens ! Je croyais que tu dormais.

Il répondit par un grognement et s'assit à côté d'une révolutionnaire. Il saisit une bouteille de saké et but directement au goulot.

-Houlà, Sabo nous fait sa tête des mauvais jours, commenta Sherry en rigolant.

-Je suis fatigué.

Sa voisine lui sourit et lui proposa de quoi grignoter. Il l'a remercia d'un signe de tête avant de la dévisager.

Il attrapa son menton dans une de ses mains pour tourner son visage vers lui. La femme rougit alors qu'il détaillait son visage.

-Qui t'as fait ça ?

Elle baissa la tête, ses mèches blondes recouvrant son visage. Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux. Se triturant sur place, son amie brune pris la parole.

-Kareen s'est interposé pour défendre un enfant pendant notre mission.

Ladite Kareen porta une main sur son visage maintenant barré d'une cicatrice allant de sa tempe à sa lèvre.

Sabo soupira avant de secouer la tête. Le reste de la troupe reprit ses discussions, ignorant le petit incident. C'était comme ça ici, leur vie était à risque, bien nombre d'entre eux ne comptaient plus leurs blessures, physiques ou mentales, faites en mission.

-Navelys est au courant ?

-Non, il n'est pas encore rentré. Mais et toi ? Tenta Kareen pour changer de sujet. D'habitude lorsque tu dors, il est très difficile de te réveiller.

Le blond se tassa sur sa chaise. Si une personne parmi la révolution pouvait faire attention au moindre détail c'était bien Kareen aux Milles Yeux comme elle était surnommée.

-Une mauvaise impression. Comme si je devais savoir quelque chose ...

* * *

 _Maintenant._

* * *

Sabo était au bar de l'arnaque et venait de recevoir le mot de son frère par son oncle. Il soupira et s'installa sur une chaise.

-Tu étais en mission donc je n'ai pas pu te le faire parvenir avant.

-En gros ... Ace sera là tantôt ?

Son oncle sourit face au désespoir du cadet. Il avait prévu de passer la journée avec Edessa et comme personne ne savait pour elle, aucun moyen de la prévenir.

-Allons, cela fait un moment que tu n'as pas vu ton frère et il me semblait que vous étiez inséparable.

-Ce n'est pas ça Ji-chan, avoua le blond. J'avais des trucs de prévus aujourd'hui et j'ai très peu dormit dernièrement.

Il touilla son café sans plus rien dire, ne voulant pas avouer que c'était sa dernière mission qui le mettait dans cet état où il aurait voulu être seul pour habituer sa conscience à ce qu'il avait fait. Son haki l'alerta du mouvement devant le bar et il n'eut pas le courage de se retourner en reconnaissant l'auteur du remue-ménage.

Son ainé déboula et courut vers lui en lui sautant sur le dos. Sabo crut mourir en tombant de sa chaise, le poids d'Ace sur lui.

-Sab' ! J'chuis content de te revoir !

-Moi aussi Nii-chan, mais... s'il te plait... J'ai pas de akuma no mi pour encaisser les coups comme ça, se plaignit-il.

-Shihihi !

Le brun se releva en tendant la main à son frère. Une fois debout, Sabo lui accorda l'accolade habituelle avant de l'entrainer vers une table tranquille.

-Alors, que viens-tu faire à Shabaody ? S'enquit le révolutionnaire retrouvant son sourire disparut depuis sa mission.

-Boarf, Marco avait une course à faire et j'ai fait chier Oyagi pour venir, sourit le brun.

Une image d'Ace faisant les pires conneries pour avoir l'autorisation de venir traversa sa tête. Il ne put s'empêcher un petit rire tout en plaignant Shirohige d'avoir un fils comme Ace.

-Mais il a dit oui de suite quand je lui ai dit que j'ai pas vu mon otouto depuis un bon moment !

Cette phrase l'attendrit. Ace avait donc comme but orignal de venir lui rendre visite.

-La prochaine fois prévient à l'avance, à peu de chose prêt et j'étais en mission.

-Mais tu ne l'es pas !

Sabo soupira, il ne changerait jamais, agir et après réfléchir. C'était ça des D., c'était ça ses frères.

-Pour combien de temps es-tu là ?

-Aucune idée, Marco doit me prévenir lorsqu'il a fini. Mais de toute façon je t'ai dit qu'on passerait la journée ensemble dans le message.

Le révolutionnaire fut blasé et très heureux à la fois. Il avait lu le mot il y avait à peine moins d'une heure et Ace ne faisait pas mention de cela. Lorsqu'il lui fit part, son frère bouda un peu et l'accusa de ne pas vouloir passer du temps avec lui. Bien qu'il était plus qu'heureux de le voir, c'était simplement pas le meilleur des jours pour lui et allait sans doute être de moyenne compagnie pour son aîné.

-Allez, viens. On va marcher un peu, faut que je prenne l'air avant de m'endormir.

* * *

Une heure. Cela faisait une heure toute pile que Sabo attendait son frère, assit sur un banc. Un peu plus loin, Hiken venait tout juste d'avoir en main une glace composée de tous les parfums possible.

Effectivement, les deux frères étaient à Shabaody Park dans le but de s'amuser. Seulement, l'estomac sans fond qu'est le brun se manifesta et ils durent s'arrêter le temps qu'Ace commande une glace et manque de chance, il y avait foule.

-Et voilà !

-Tu vas manger tout ça ? S'enquit Sabo.

Sur le moment il n'avait pas réfléchit mais après, il se dit que sa question avait été stupide. Ace mangeait comme dix, et encore, c'est peu dire.

Il sursauta en voyant son frère lui tendre son cornet de glace. Surpris, il passa ses yeux de la glace à son frère avant de s'arrêter sur le grand sourire du brun.

-T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette alors mange !

Il rendit le sourire à son ainé et se saisit du cornet et commença à manger. Il était rare qu'Ace partage sa nourriture. En vérité, ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois, lorsque le blond s'était enfuit de la maison parce qu'il n'approuvait pas la décision de Rayleigh lorsque celui-ci l'avait _'punit'_ parce qu'il avait été en ville contre son accord.

-C'est étonnant venant de ta part Ace, tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

Il regarda en coin le brun qui lui-même regardait le sol avant de tourner ses yeux vers lui.

-Nan mais toi t'as une tête affreuse. Il t'est arrivé quoi ?

-Une mission et une tempête ont réduit mes heures de sommeils. Et quelques mauvaises nouvelles à la base.

Sabo haussa les épaules, il ne voulait pas ennuyer son ainé pour ça et choisit de changer de sujet tout en lui rendant la glace lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux affamés.

Il lui proposa alors de se promener et de profiter du parc. Les deux frères firent plusieurs attractions, retrouvant leurs âmes d'enfants qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment quittés.

* * *

Il regarda son frère engloutir une énième assiette de nourriture. Pour sa part, il en était à sa troisième assiette.

-Ch'ais cro bon !

-Ace, on parle pas la bouche pleine.

Le révolutionnaire sourit en voyant son frère avaler et s'excuser. Il tritura dans son plat ce qui attira le regard inquisiteur du D.

-Nan, franchement Sab', qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

-Mais rien je te dis ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sabo lui offrit son plus beau sourire en réserve même s'il se doutait que son frère n'était pas dupe. Il choisit de changer de sujet, attendant que le brun lui raconte ses dernières frasques.

-Et là, j'ai sauté sur le pont du bateau. Les marines sont arrivés et je les ais envoyés voler avec un Hiken bien placé.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ?

Il sourit à son frère.

-Et toi ? Raconte une mission ! Quémanda Ace.

-Boarf tu sais, ce n'est pas toujours marrant.

La moue boudeuse de son ainé le fit craquer. Ace avait toujours sut mener ce genre de combat et Sabo résistait toujours difficilement.

-Bon d'accord, soupira-t-il. Lors de ma dernière mission j'ai dû infiltrer une maison de noble suspecté de trafic d'enfants en grand nombre. Arrivé sur les lieux avec Lyon, on s'est mêlés aux domestiques.

Il regarda son frère suspendu à ses lèvres. Il était d'abord partant pour raconter une mission qui aurait mal tourné à cause de ses amis, un truc un peu comique qu'il leur était arrivé. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ça, finissant alors par dire ce qu'il n'allait pas.

-On a pas mis longtemps avant de démanteler le réseau.

-Mais ? Continua Ace. Avec toi y a toujours un mais lors de tes missions.

Le blond sourit, effectivement il y avait un de mais. Sauf que celui-ci avait du mal à sortir. Prenant sur lui il raconta la suite.

-Le noble en question engrossait des jeunes filles pour avoir des gamins à vendre de façon continue. Quand on a déboulé il était en train de violer une jeune fille.

Le regard sombre, il attira la curiosité de son frère et il redoutait la question. Sentant également la température de l'air augmenter peu à peu. L'un comme l'autre ces comportements les révoltaient.

-Qu'as-tu fais alors ? Tu ne l'as pas laissé faire hein ?

-Non, souffla le révolutionnaire. Je l'ai saisi par les bras et envoyé valser avant de me pencher sur la fille. Elle avait à peine quinze ans et était encore vierge à en voir son visage effrayé et baigné de larmes. J'ai pas pu me retenir et je tué cette pourriture de la plus cruelle des façons.

Il se tut après cette révélation. C'était la première fois qu'il révélait à l'un de ses frères le fait qu'il devait tuer par obligation. Même si cette fois-là il s'agissait de vengeance.

La main d'Ace sur son épaule et son sourire compatissant le fit réagir. Il lui répondit par un pauvre sourire et reprit son repas.

-D'ailleurs, comment il va le lionceau ? Et sa petite copine ?

Le nouvel enthousiasme du D. le contamina et il sourit de nouveau.

-On ira les voir après si tu veux.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, le ventre bien remplit que le duo allait payer auprès du maitre d'hôtel. Comme convenu, Sabo s'en chargea, il avait l'habitude après tout, ils n'en n'étaient pas à leurs premières fois.

-Vous enverrez la note à Monkey D. Garp, il doit être à Marine Ford en ce moment. Et vous lui remettrez ce message également.

Le blond tendit un papier que l'homme prit sans rechigner. Il vit Ace guetter par-dessus son épaule et lui souffla ce qu'il avait écrit à l'oreille.

* * *

Plus loin, quelque part dans un grand bureau, un vieil homme lisait une lettre.

 _« Bonjour Jiji,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Avant que tu ne le demande, non, je n'ai aucun souci avec le gouvernement, c'est plutôt eux qui en ont avec moi. Et oui, je vais bien, merci de t'en soucier._

 _Le restaurant que tu m'as recommandé est délicieux, d'ailleurs en voici la note puisque Ji-chan a encore trouvé le moyen d'être endetté et en tant que neveu très attentionné, je ne le ferais pas payer._

 _Ha ! Et Ace est avec moi, il te passe le bonjour. Enfin, il a dit quelque chose de ce genre. En bien moins poli, tu t'en doute._

 _Bonne journée, ton petit-fils adoré, S._

 _Ps : Non, je ne deviendrais pas un marine, la vie de révolutionnaire est juste faite pour moi ! »_

Garp secoua la tête, ses petits-enfants n'en manquaient pas une et cette fois-ci ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Il se saisit alors de la note du restaurant, une de plus, tout en buvant son café.

Café qu'il recracha d'ailleurs.

-NANI !? Trois cent mille Berrys ?

* * *

Sabo soupira. La discussion n'était aucunement logique. Et pour dire, son frère était partit dans un débat avec ses amis. Un débat complètement stupide.

-Mais je t'assure, lorsque tu navigue, le plus excitant c'est de sentir le vent sur son visage !

-Non, le fait d'être un zoan est beaucoup mieux, il y a beaucoup de possibilité.

Un regard vers Sherry. Elle aussi trouvait ce débat complètement décalé. Elle avait tenté de les informer mais ils n'avaient rien écouté du tout.

-East Blue est la meilleure des quatre mers, lança le Shishi.

-Désolé mais la Marine n'est vraiment pas à la page, renchérit Ace.

-Et les fraisiers ! Des desserts tout simplement délicieux !

Les deux amis hors de la discussion se lancèrent un regard désespéré. Ce qu'ils disaient était sans queue ni tête. Aucune logique dans la suite de leurs propos.

-Les garçons...

-Désolé mais manger du Kai-ô tous les jours c'est juste... trop ! Coupa Lyon.

-Cherche pas Sherry, ils t'écouteront pas.

-Combattre avec un sabre c'est tellement encombrant !

La brune soupira et retourna à l'observation méticuleuse de son verre. Elle releva la tête et sourit à Sabo. Il se méfia un instant avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Il profita d'un instant de silence de la part de son frère et son ami pour lancer sa petite idée.

-Dis Sherry, c'est vrai ce que les rumeurs racontent ? S'enquit le blond.

-De quelles rumeurs tu parles ? Il y en a tellement !

-Bah à propos de Gol D. Ann, lança-t-il en toute innocence.

Toute l'attention fut portée sur lui et la jeune femme. Sabo devinait aisément les questions silencieuses d'Ace.

Sherry lui lança un regard hésitant, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir mais le blond la rassura de jouer l'impro'.

-Ecoute, enchaina-t-elle conspiratrice. Il parait, ce n'est qu'une supposition, hein ! Il parait que la belle Ann se fait courtiser par un pirate d'Akagami.

Sabo rigola mentalement en voyant Ace recacher son verre.

-Bah alors nii-chan ? Ça va pas ?

Il reçut un regard noir de son frère ce qui le fit encore plus sourire.

-Et d'où tu as cette information Sherry ? demanda calmement le fils de Roger.

-Une photo que j'ai trouvée près du bureau de Sabo. Comme il s'informe sur tout j'ai pensé que la belle Ann en faisait partit.

Ce fut au tour de Sabo de jeter un regard noir mais cette fois-ci à la jeune femme. Il voulait rendre son frère gêné avec une fausse histoire sur Ann et là c'est Sherry, sans savoir le but initial puisqu'elle ignore tout du lien d'Ace et Ann, qui se moque de lui en voulant le rendre gêné par rapport à Edessa.

-Tiens, je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas aux filles Sab' ?

-Lui ne pas s'intéresser aux filles ? demanda Lyon surpris. Je dirais pas ça.

Sabo lui cloua le bec d'un regard et tenta de reprendre la main sur la discussion.

-Donc, mon cher Ace, c'est vrai qu'Ann se fait courtiser par l'un des membres de l'équipage de Shanks-nii-san ?

-D'après la photo il s'agit de Yassop.

Et pour preuve à l'appui, elle montra la photo en question. Dessus on pouvait voir Ann se faire porter comme une princesse par Yassop.

Sabo se souvint de ce moment. Shanks lui avait dit qu'Ace avait fait une crise de narcolepsie après avoir bu beaucoup trop d'alcool.

-Boarf, je suis pas sûr. Je verrais avec Shanks-nii-san si tu veux plus d'infos. Sinon, on en était où le lionceau ?

-Pardon ? T'as vu comment tu me parle ? C'est plutôt toi le lionceau.

-Nan, je préfère être un tigre, lança Ace, un regard en coin vers Sabo.

Il lui tira la langue pour toute réponse alors que le débat insensé reprenait son plein.

Sabo finit sont verre cul sec. Supporter son frère et son ami c'était juste un peu trop. Il se retourna en sentant quelqu'un approcher. Il faillit rechercher le deuxième verre qu'il venait de boire.

-Edessa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étrangla-t-il.

Il regarda ses amis mais seul Sherry l'avait vue. Et heureusement pas son frère. Sa petite amie posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha vers eux.

-Sabo-sempai ! Je te cherchais.

-Que ... Que veux-tu ?

Ace et Lyon, toujours plongés dans leur discussion juste stupide ne remarquèrent même pas les rougeurs du plus jeune. Sherry souriait en sirotant son verre.

-J'ai besoin de conseils pour une mission et... j'aurais aimé que tu m'aides.

La brune entortilla une mèche de cheveux et lui fit les yeux doux. Sabo ne résista pas et regardant une dernière fois son frère et son ami, il put voir Sherry le pousser du regard.

Hochant la tête, il suivit sa compagne. Le seul instant de libre qu'il aurait et il devait en profiter. Edessa l'emmena au rez-de-chaussé mais trop impatiente, elle le plaqua contre le mur dans l'escalier pour l'embrasser.

Le révolutionnaire répondit au baiser et prit le dessus, la plaquant à son tour contre le mur. Ses mains se baladant sur son corps.

-Je t'attendais, souffla-t-elle.

-Désolé, j'ai su que ce matin que mon frère débarquait et il ne m'a pas lâché une seconde pour que je puisse te prévenir.

Il ne chercha pas à s'expliquer plus qu'il refondit sur sa bouche, l'embrassant tendrement. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire et dans son cou, y laissant de petites marques rouges à l'aide de ses dents.

Edessa soupira et enleva le chapeau de son compagnon, le laissant tomber au sol et perdant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Sabo continuait son traitement et laissa ses mains aller sous le haut de la brune et caresser la peau délicate.

Il se recula vivement. Son _Haki_ le prévenant du mouvement pas très loin. Edessa, comprenant ce qu'il se passait, l'embrassa chastement et partit aussi vite qu'elle put.

Sabo avait les joues rouges et se baissa pour ramasser son chapeau alors que son frère débarquait à côté de lui.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Rien. Tu as fini ton stupide débat ?

Il offrit à son frère un sourire qu'il tenta de contrôler.

-Oui. C'était qui la fille avec toi ?

-Oh, une révolutionnaire qui travaille avec moi pourquoi ?

Son air, qu'il voulut le plus innocent au monde, ne passa sans doute pas inaperçu. Toutefois, Ace ne fit pas de remarque.

-Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de ta petite amie.

* * *

Il se frappa le front de sa main. Non, il ne rêvait vraiment pas, devant lui, un spectacle des plus humiliant se déroulait.

En effet, Gol D. Ann avait décidé de faire une apparition pour aller chercher des noises à la Marine. Sabo l'avait laissé faire et était partit se poser dans un arbre pour se reposer un peu.

-Allleeeuuhhh ! Viens danser !

La brune tenta de tirer son frère au milieu des tables. Les clients sifflaient autour d'eux. Le blond soupira et attrapa son frère pour le faire sortir.

-Maaiiisss Sab' ! Je veux danseeerrrr ! Se plaignit l'enfant de Roger.

-Non, tu en a déjà trop fait, tu es complètement saoule.

La raison de son état ?

Sabo s'était endormi et Ace, enfin plutôt Ann, avait décidé de boire un coup dans un bar en l'attendant. Tout du moins plus d'un coup et son cher otouto l'avait trouvée comme ça.

Du coup, Sabo entraina son ainé près de l'eau, au bord de la mer et lui plongea la tête la première dans le liquide salé.

Ann se débattit et il l'aida à se redresser avant de l'asseoir près d'un arbre. Il se posa à côté d'elle et mit sa redingote sur les épaules avant de l'appuyer contre lui.

Laissant ses yeux dévorer le ciel, le révolutionnaire sentit Ann bouger.

-Merci d'être venu me chercher.

Il soupira. Ace était vraiment bizarre quand il buvait trop. Et le fait qu'il soit en Ann à ce moment-là rendait l'instant encore plus étrange.

-Disons que j'ai sauvé le cul d'Ann. T'as pas besoin de me remercier.

-En fait, c'est toi le vrai ainé de la famille.

-Oohh ! Des paroles de sagesses dans la bouche d'un D. ? Se moqua Sabo.

Il rigola alors qu'Ann lui donnait un coup sur la tête. Il sentit sa 'sœur' se recaler contre lui et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Rien n'a vraiment changé, avoua Sabo. Quand tu es là j'ai toujours l'impression que l'on a encore seize ans et que l'on est à Dawn après une de nos virées dans un bar.

Les deux kiodais s'installèrent plus confortablement contre l'arbre et profitèrent en silence de l'instant présent.

Enfin, c'était leur but principal mais le denden d'Ann en décida autrement.

-Tu décroches pas ?

-Pas quand je suis sous la forme de Ann, c'est peut être Oyagi ou un autre commandant.

Sabo se saisit du Den den sous le regard inquisiteur de son frère. Il haussa les épaules et décrocha.

-Moshi moshi ?

« Ace, yoi ? »

Tous les deux se tendirent en entendant la voix. La brune blanchit, elle ne pouvait pas répondre et elle n'avait pas d'endroit pour se changer.

-Iie, c'est son frère, Ace est indisponible pour le moment. Crise de narcolepsie, tu le connais. Comment va, Marco ?

« Je vais bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » Soupira le phénix.

La mine boudeuse d'Ann tira un sourire au blond.

-Pas grand-chose, je suppose que tu veux le voir ?

« Je ne vais pas le priver du temps qu'il passe avec toi. Dis-lui de me retrouver au bar de Shakky en fin de journée. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son interlocuteur raccrocha. Il haussa les épaules et regarda son ainé.

-Allez, on a encore une bonne partie de la journée ensemble, fais pas la tête.

Sabo attira sa sœur contre lui et se remit debout. Le but premier de la journée était de passer du temps ensemble et de profiter de cette journée rien que tous les deux, comme avant.

* * *

-Bonjour Ji-chan !

-Bonjour les garçons.

Rayleigh releva la tête de son journal pour leur sourire. Sabo alla servir des verres derrière le comptoir avant de s'asseoir près d'eux.

-T'as entendu la nouvelle ? S'enquit le blond avec un grand sourire.

-Pas encore mais l'un de vous va me faire le plaisir de me tenir informé.

Un regard malicieux entre les frères. Le genre de regard qu'ils ont après avoir fait une connerie.

-Il paraît que Gol D. Ann a été vue complètement saoule dans un bar, lança Shakky en s'installant près d'eux.

Sabo et Ace se mirent à bouder. L'ex-pirate avait gâché l'effet de surprise.

-C'est à nous de raconter la journée, pas à toi ! lancèrent les deux frères.

-Allons, calmez-vous et dites-moi ce qu'il y a de si génial ?

Reprenant leur sourire, ils commencèrent un récit détaillé de leur journée, n'omettant aucune de leurs habituelles frasques.

-Et c'est là que j'en ai entendu parler, souffla Ace sur un ton conspirateur.

-Oui, il paraît qu'il est sur l'île de….

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-Du trésor Ji-chan !

Les mots sortaient du cœur. Ils entreprirent alors de décrire exactement de quoi il en tenait. Parlaient de l'aventure et des dangers présents pour obtenir ce fameux trésor encore caché quelque part sur cette île.

-Mais Ace, Sabo … Il n'y a aucun trésor sur cette île, elle a été abandonnée il y a des décennies et jamais il n'y a eu d'ours géants ou de serpent mesurant deux mètres. Il s'agit d'une fable racontée pour donner de faux espoirs.

Les deux frères se mirent à bouder. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de partir tous les deux, quelqu'un cassait toutes leurs idées.

La discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un pirate bien connu de la petite assemblée.

-Marco !

Sabo sourit en voyant son frère se jeter dans ses bras.

-Doucement Ace. Je vois que tu es déjà-là, yoi. Bonjour Rayleigh, bonjour Shakky.

-Viens, y a mon frère qui est là !

Le blond rigola en voyant le brun tirer son amant par le bras et le forcer à s'asseoir avec eux.

-Et bonjour Sabo.

-Salut Marco. Comment c'est passé ta journée sans bébé-Ace dans les pattes.

-Hey ! s'indigna ledit bébé.

Ils rigolèrent devant la mine boudeuse de l'ainé.

-Très bien. J'ai fini ce pourquoi je suis là. Ace n'a pas été trop chiant, yoi ?

-Non, mais dit voir, comment il a fait pour pouvoir venir ?

L'ananas soupira et s'installa correctement sous le sourire béat d'Ace.

-Quand il a su que je venais, il a fait des conneries qui visaient Oyaji pour être sûr de venir avec moi pour punition. Seulement, notre Senshô n'est pas stupide alors il n'a rien fait.

-Du coup j'ai attaqué Thatch et sa précieuse cuisine. Il a pété un câble et s'en est plaint à Oyaji qui m'a finalement autorisé à venir.

-C'était ça ou tu étais enfermé dans la cabine pendant des jours avec Cassandra pour garde malade, yoi. Pour ta santé mentale et physique j'ai demandé à Oyagi que tu puisses venir.

Sabo rigola. C'était son frère tout craché de faire ce genre de conneries.

Tous les trois se tenaient sur les berges au bord de la mer. Marco avait revêtu sa forme de phénix et attendait en regardant le ciel.

Sabo et Ace se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre.

-On va devoir y aller. J'étais content de te voir Sab'.

-Moi aussi, renchérit le blond. Mais la prochaine fois que tu passes me voir renseigne-toi si je ne suis pas en mission avant.

Ils rigolèrent.

-T'inquiète, tu seras prévenu des semaines à l'avance !

L'ainé grimpa sur le phénix et après un dernier au revoir il décolla.

Sabo les regarda partir avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il attendit de ne plus les voir avant de reprendre le chemin pour aller chez Edessa avait qui il devait passer la journée initialement.

* * *

Il était tard alors que Rayleigh avait prévu de se monter se coucher. Avant d'éteindre la dernière lumière, il avisa une enveloppe déposée à son nom sur le comptoir. Il s'assit et se servit un verre tout en ouvrant la lettre.

Dedans il y trouva une flopée de photos avec Ace et Sabo. Parfois on voyait Ann aussi. Il s'agissait sans conteste des souvenirs de leur journée. Il sourit devant chacune de leurs frasques dont ils avaient parlé.

Le souvenir de la petite vie tranquille qu'ils menaient tous ensemble à Dawn revenant petit à petit.

La dernière photo montrait Ace et Sabo, assis l'un contre l'autre, le grand sourire aux lèvres en train de fixer l'objectif.

 _Merci._

Pas besoin d'être devin pour reconnaître l'écriture soignée du révolutionnaire juste en-dessous des deux frères.

-Il me remercie encore pour ça. Quand apprendra-t-il donc qu'il n'en a pas besoin, murmura-t-il. Sa joie de vivre vaut tous les remerciements du monde.

* * *

 **Et voilà ~**

 **C'est tout pour ce second omake ! Et pour le moment ! Je posterais les suivant dès que j'aurais fait une vérification et une petite correction !**

 **Ja na ! Votre aimée, Eva'**


	4. 3 - Une promenade en Baleine

**Hello !**

 **Voici le troisième omake après une petite correction !Il s'agit du troisième, il se passe pendant l'une des missions de Sabo dans le Shin Sekai, il peut être placé à différents moment dans la chronologie, quelque par pendant l'année de ses 19 ans !**

 **Sabo va rencontrer quelques personnes et se faire de nouveaux amis !**

 **Je fais une petite réponses aux reviews qui m'ont bien fait rire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Misstykata :** Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire quand il fait des blagues extrêmes °O° Je pense que tu n'as encore rien vu, il en a encore en réserve ^^

 **Zialema :** J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour ne pas en attraper un xD On va dire qu'ils sont tellement nul qu'ils ont pas vu que c'était le cas, après pour le moment on dirait plus qu'il neige des Sabo à Noël :)

* * *

Comme toujours en mission, Sabo se lève aux aurores. Un réflexe pour pouvoir éviter les descentes des marines tôt le matin.

Il se réveillait seulement en sentant de l'animation au port. E baillant, il se dirigea sous la douche pour se réveiller totalement. Du bruit se rapprochait, enfin, cela pourrait passer pour du bruit pour les utilisateurs du _kenbunshoku_.

Un peu plus tard, il rejoignit l'aubergiste au bar et demanda un café. L'homme qui tremblait déjà en le voyant descendre faillit renverser la tasse.

Le révolutionnaire sourit, c'était toujours la même chose, quelqu'un dans la ville le reconnaissait et prévenait les marines qui étaient au port ou dans une de leurs bases. Cette fois encore c'était un aubergiste qui l'avait vendu.

Bah, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Toute personne suspectée d'avoir aidé un révolutionnaire était traité comme eux.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sourire le blond dans sa tasse.

-Hanran le Révolutionnaire, je viens vous arrêter pour actes allant à l'encontre du Gouvernement Mondial.

Sabo finit sa tasse sans se presser. Doucement, il pivota sur sa chaise et sourit de façon effrontée au marine qui se tenait devant lui.

-Taisa, ka ? Sourit-il. Désolé mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me rendre.

-Alors je vous arrêterais par la force.

A ces mots, une dizaine de marine entra dans le bâtiment, les sabres sortit. Avec un petit rire, Sabo déposa quelques pièces sur le comptoir, remit son chapeau sur sa tête et son sac sur l'épaule.

Tranquillement, il passa entre les marines et sortit dans la rue, les ignorants totalement. Il sifflota en regardant le ciel.

PAN

Il évita la balle en se décalant d'un petit centimètre. Perdant son sourire, il se tourna vers le groupe de marine. Le _busoshoku_ déployé, il put les voir trembler sur leurs jambes. En faisant tournoyer son bô dans sa main, il les assomma en quelques mouvements.

-Tsss, même pas le niveau.

Il se pencha vers le Taisa, faisant poc-poc sur son crâne avec son bô, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ici c'est le Shin Sekai, faut avoir le niveau pour venir se frotter à un révolutionnaire, lança-t-il avant de donner un coup dans le crâne de l'homme, l'assommant sur le fait.

* * *

Sabo se promenait tranquillement, son bateau ne partait pas avant plusieurs heures aussi il en profitait pour découvrir la ville. Une très belle ville qui était sous la protection des Shirohige s'il en jugeait par le drapeau qui flottait au vent près du port.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, il se retrouva plaqué au sol sous un énorme animal qui lui lécha la figure l'empêchant de bouger.

-Stefan couché !

Allongé sous l'énorme chien, Sabo grimaça, c'est qu'il pesait son poids le bougre. Avec un aboiement, l'animal se releva et le laissa s'asseoir avant de lui lécher le visage tout joyeux. Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher et se saisit de la main tendue pour se relever.

-Désolé, sa laisse m'a échappée des mains, d'habitude il ne saute pas sur les gens, il doit vraiment t'aimer.

En haussant un sourcil, Sabo avisa son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait d'une geisha. Une geisha avec une voix d'homme et le physique d'un homme.

-Izou-taishô ? Des Shirohiges Kaizokus ?

-Hai, on se connaît ? reprit l'okama.

-Iie, mais votre réputation vous précède, je suppose que j'ai eu affaire à Stefan, ka ? dit-il en caressant l'énorme chien qui remua la queue.

-Hai, et tu es ?

Sabo arrête un instant de gagatiser devant l'énorme chien pour reprendre contenance et faire face à l'okama. Non, il ne venait pas du tout de lui parler comme un débile à lui faire des grattouilles derrières les oreilles.

Le blond rigola, apparemment son frère ne l'avait pas si bien décrit à ses nakamas malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il allait tourner ça à son avantage.

-Je vais jouer franc jeux avec vous parce que vous êtes un nakama de mon frère.

Izou le regarda avec des grands yeux comme des soucoupes. Ha bah en fait il l'avait reconnu, zut, il pourrait ne pas s'amuser alors.

-Sabo-san ? Je suis surpris de te croiser, il me semblait bien avoir reconnu ta tenue vestimentaire après avoir entendu plusieurs centaine de fois Ace te décrire. Je dois avouer que t'es fidèle à ses nombreuses descriptions.

Sabo rigola en s'imaginant Ace parler de lui à tout bout de champs. Il en était capable, en fait, il était certain qu'il le faisait parce qu'Ace avait pour sujet de discussion principale, sa fierté de grand-frère.

-J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas fait un portrait à l'acide, sourit-il de plus belle.

-Non, juste que t'étais un révolutionnaire un peu trop intrépide, et un sacré farceur, apparemment autant que lui mais bizarrement, tu parais plus poli qu'il ne le dit.

Il ricana intérieurement. Si l'okama savait, il ne se fierait pas à ce qu'il voyait. Il accompagna donc le kaizoku jusqu'au port, parlant d'Ace mais aussi du Shin Sekai.

Le révolutionnaire pouvait dire que l'okama lui plaisait, il s'entendait bien avec lui et au moins, il ne se faisait pas juger au premier abord par ce qu'il était. Soit un révolutionnaire. Ils échangèrent même quelques informations qui pourraient aider l'un et l'autre sur la Marine.

* * *

-Bonjour taishô, comment va Shirohige-sama ?

Le révolutionnaire sourit en voyant le kaizoku hausser les sourcils. Il s'approcha et lui tendit la main. La serrant avec force et de grands mouvements, le sourire mangeant son visage.

-Je suis proche de l'un des vôtres. Un taishô également, il me parle souvent de l'équipage dans ses lettres. D'ailleurs, pouvez-vous lui remettre ceci ?

Il tendit un papier à l'homme en souriant et s'en retourna. Il allait disparaître à un coin de rue quand il entendit l'homme le héler. Se tournant à demi dans sa direction tout en levant son chapeau avec l'index, interrogateur.

-Hey ! Comment tu connais Ace ?

-Allons, faites fonctionner vos méninges et vous trouverez.

Il regarda l'homme plisser les yeux et le détaillant. Cela le fit rire légèrement. Décidément, ils n'étaient pas très futés chez les Shirohiges. Il secoua la main pour reprendre son chemin.

-Oooh ! Mais c'est le petit Hanran ! Entend-t-il s'écrier. Comment j'ai pas pu te reconnaître plus tôt avec Ace qui nous parle tout le temps de toi !

Il rit en croisant les mains derrière sa tête, s'arrêtant pour se tourner vers le pirate.

-Moi c'est Tatch, je suis le Yonbantai taishô de Shirohige !

-Je sais !

Et il reprit son chemin. Il avait un bateau à prendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Une prochaine fois il aurait le temps de discuter avec les camarades de son frère. Pour le moment, il lui faisait juste passer une lettre pour donner de ses nouvelles.

* * *

Sabo ouvrit douloureusement les yeux en sentant quelque chose de mouillé sur son visage et sursauta en voyant deux gros yeux et une truffe humide si proche de sa tête. Reconnaissant sans peine Stefan, il constata aussitôt qu'il était assis contre le bastingage d'un bateau. Il porta la main à sa tête un peu douloureuse et sentit un bandage en touchant sa jambe.

-He bien, fit une voix un peu au-dessus de lui, si je m'attendais à croiser un révolutionnaire sur le bateau, qui plus est Hanran.

En relevant la tête, Sabo sourit en reconnaissant Izou, accoudé au bastingage.

-Enfin réveillé, on t'a récupéré de justesse tu sais ?

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ton bateau a dû subir une tempête, tu dérivais sur un morceau de bois, fit Tatch en lui tendant une assiette. Et c'est Cassandra, notre infirmière en chef qui s'est occupé de ta jambe, heureusement que tu étais inconscient d'ailleurs.

Il haussa les sourcils en voyant l'okama lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes et ne s'en soucia plus. Il n'avait pas encore rebranché tous ses neurones pour savoir ce que signifiait ce geste.

Le révolutionnaire s'en saisit et mangea comme jamais, en réagissant comme ça, il put comprendre qu'il avait passé pas mal de temps à ne rien manger, inconscient. Il rendit l'assiette en souriant.

-Je ne ferais pas l'affront d'en redemander, je ne suis qu'un invité.

-Mais un invité tel que toi peut demander ce qu'il souhaite, sourit le cuisinier.

Le taishô repartit en sifflotant et le blond croisa le regard interrogateur de l'okama auquel il répondit par un sourire. Encore un mystère qu'il ne valait mieux pas chercher à résoudre.

-A la base, je venais voir si tu étais réveillé, Oyaji veux te voir.

En soupirant, Sabo se leva et suivit le pirate en essuyant les regards parfois amicaux, parfois antipathiques de l'équipage. Le duo s'arrêta devant un homme immense. Il en avait souvent entendu parler mais jamais il ne s'était retrouvé face au senshô qu'est Shirohige.

-Je vous salue Newgate-sama, je m'excuse de m'imposer sur le _Moby Dick_ sans avoir de saké, je n'avais pas prévu de vous rencontrer. Toutefois je vous remercie vous et votre Yonbantaï taishô, Tatch, de m'avoir repêché.

Devant ces mots, le silence se fit. Personne ne s'était adressé avec autant de naturel et de sincérité à Shirohige. Et peu de pirate utilisait ces mots de politesse pour les désigner.

Sabo regarda les regards surpris que s'échangeaient les pirates, fronçant les sourcils. Il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas alors que les murmures commençaient à monter sur le pont.

-Gurarara ! Pas tant de politesse venant de toi gakki ! Tu es le bienvenu sur mon navire tant que tu le souhaiteras.

-Mais en quel honneur ? S'enquit un petit commandant qu'il identifia comme étant Haruta. Il est qui d'abord ?

Il sourit et s'apprêtait à répondre que quelqu'un le devança. Lui tirant une moue boudeuse de pouvoir se présenter dans les règles de l'art, surtout au vu de la personne qui venait de répondre à sa place et qui pourrait… Dire des choses peu convenables sur lui.

-Hanran-san, l'un des fidèles de Dragon le Révolutionnaire, yoi. Je te croyais à Shabaody dans les bras d'une certaine brune, yoi.

Il leva un doigt dans le but de protester sur la fin de la phrase mais préféra le baisser et se retourner vers le nouveau venu. Il eut un sourire de malade en reconnaissant Marco, les yeux à moitié endormis, une main sur la hanche dans une pose très ... Marco quoi.

-Marco ! Comment vas-tu vieux frère ? Ricana Sabo en lui faisant une accolade très virile. Et Ace ? Il va bien ? Il est où d'ailleurs, je suis encore étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu !

-Ace est en mission, et toi, yoi ? Que fais-tu dans le Shin Sekai, yoi ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler en voyant plusieurs commandants se placer devant eux. Sabo se sentit tout petit face aux mastodontes de l'équipage, qui pouvaient être intimidant au premier abord, alors qu'il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé, devait encore subir le trauma vu la douleur qui parcourait sa tête, et puis bon, avec leurs airs neutres, et sans sourires, et sans expression, et… et il se retient presque d'aller se cacher derrière le poulet grillé.

-On peut avoir une explication ?

-Pardonne-moi Haruta-san, je me présente. Je m'appelle Sabo et je suis révolutionnaire.

Avec un grand sourire, il s'approcha, essuya ses mains sur son pantalon avant d'en tendre une au petit commandant.

Il eut quelques murmures entre les hommes, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

- _Le_ Sabo ? S'enquit un homme.

-Euh...

-Les gars, allons dites-moi pas que vous l'avez pas reconnu ? S'approcha Tatch avec un bras sur ses épaules.

-Je comprends pourquoi Stefan t'aime bien alors, ricana Izou un peu plus loin. La même odeur, celle de la Liberté.

Avec un sourire, il regarda l'équipage médusé de le reconnaître. Il pensa alors que c'était le bon moment pour lâcher la bombe.

-Oui, c'est bien moi _Le_ Sabo, et Portgas D. Ace est bien mon aniki, ricana-t-il.

* * *

-Tu rigoles ? S'étonna Izou. Ace a vraiment fait _ça_ ?

-Oui, et pas qu'une fois, rigola Sabo. Mes frères sont doués pour ce genre de bêtises.

Le blond rigola plus fort avec l'équipage. Parler de son frère lui remontait le moral d'avoir été envoyé en mission ici. Tatch s'approcha et lui servit une nouvelle assiette. Il le regarda et secoua la tête.

-C'est bon Tatch, j'ai bien assez mangé. Ce n'est pas plusieurs jours de jeûnes qui vont me tuer.

-C'est ... fascinant, lança un autre taishô, sans doute Speed Jiru. Tu es le frère d'Ace, il nous a souvent parlé de son crétin de frère qui s'amuse dans le dos du gouvernement et de ses frasques mais jamais il ne nous a dit que tu étais si bien élevé !

-Hahaha ! C'est bien mon Nii-chan ça ! Je suis né avec un sens commun, c'est tout.

Il y eut alors une drôle de situation. Tatch se mit à genou devant lui devant le regard interrogateur de tout l'équipage. Sabo le regarda avec des yeux ronds, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

-Je t'en supplie ! Rejoins l'équipage ! Tu n'es pas un morfale comme ton frère, c'est tellement magnifique de voir qu'il a un frère si poli et qui ne se goinfre pas !

Le Yonbantaï taishô avait presque les larmes aux yeux et le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire. Les autres rirent aussi.

-Je suis d'accord avec Tatch, avança Vista, tu es bien plus poli que Ace et bien moins farceur.

-Holà ! Je t'arrête Vista, ricana Sabo. J'ai grandi avec deux D., ce que Ace t'a raconté sur moi devait être peu par rapport à la vérité vraie, mes frères m'ont supportés pendant près de dix ans. Je leur ai fait des blagues allant de la plus simple aux plus pourries mais aussi les plus perverses qu'il ne l'ont fait pour moi.

Ces mots avaient attisé l'intérêt des taishôs qui voulaient en savoir plus. Le cercle autour du révolutionnaire se resserra et il ne dut son salut qu'à Marco qui l'entraîna au nid de pie sous la moue boudeuse des autres.

-Je suppose que je dois te dire merci, soupira Sabo qui comprit avoir échappé de peu à un interrogatoire intensif des capacités blagueuses de Ace, apparemment, ils n'avaient pas encore tout vu avec son frère.

-On dirait oui, yoi. Ils ne sont pas méchant en soit mais je tiens à ce que le _Moby_ ne devienne pas une cours de récréation, yoi. C'est déjà bien assez suffisant avec Ace, Tatch et Haruta, yoi.

Il sourit en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Il ne se doutait pas du tout de ce qu'il avait fait. Marco lui tendit une bouteille de saké et il but plusieurs gorgées avant de la lui rendre et de s'asseoir à côté du fushisho.

-Quels genres de blagues faisais-tu à Ace, yoi ?

-Tu veux pas savoir, sourit nostalgiquement Sabo.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment et le révolutionnaire soupira. L'ananas avait gagné.

-Ace a subit mes blagues douteuses, rigola-t-il. Luffy était trop jeune pour comprendre alors ce n'était pas marrant. Lors de nos 16 ans, étaient les fêtes les plus grandioses. Je crois que jamais on ne fera mieux. Quoiqu'à noël c'était pas mal aussi.

Il regarda le ciel, son voisin gardant le silence. Se souvenir de la vie à Fuschia avait toujours un quelque chose de nostalgique et d'heureux, un véritable paradis sur terre.

-Je lui avais offert un corset et un porte-jarretelle des plus sexy à son anniversaire et des boules de geisha pour noël.

-Et il t'a laissé faire, yoi ?

-Non, il se venge à chaque fois, mes fringues et ma fierté en ont pris un sacré coup.

Marco rigola en essayant d'imaginer les deux scènes. Sabo le rejoignit bien vite dans son rire. Plus bas, juste en dessous même, les autres commandants avaient une moue boudeuse et les mains sur les hanches en fixant le nid de pie. Attendant sans doute qu'ils descendent pour pouvoir prendre à nouveau le blond d'assaut.

Mais Sabo voulait profiter encore un peu de ce petit instant en seul à seul avec le phénix pour parler d'un sujet qu'ils avaient en commun.

-Comment... Comment va mon nii-chan ? Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles.

Le taishô regarda le ciel un instant, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

-Il va bien, yoi.

-Oh mais je sais qu'il va bien, mais ... Est-ce qu'il est toujours le même ?

Marco le regarda en plissant les yeux. Le plus jeune se sentit inspecté par son regard perçant mais tiens bon sans détourner le regard de l'analyse.

-Il est toujours le même depuis qu'il a mis les pieds sur le _Moby_ , yoi, finit-il pas lâcher. De quoi t'inquiètes-tu ?

Sabo partit dans ses pensées, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait alors. Il n'arrivait pas à définir tous les changements qu'il sentait dans ses veines.

-Pour rien, murmura-t-il en observant le ciel bleu.

* * *

-Alors comme ça, vous avez vraiment grandi ensemble avec Rayleigh ? Questionna Speed Jiru.

-Oui, c'est notre Ji-chan, répondit Sabo avec un sourire de bien heureux.

-He bien, marmonna Rakuyou, je sais pas comment le Mei-ô a pu vous supporter tout en sachant que le dernier est pire qu'Ace.

Cela fit rire le révolutionnaire. Il se tourna vers Tatch et Marco, qui venait agrandir le public de Sabo, posant alors une question qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres.

-Je me souviens, une fois il a parlé du Grey Terminal lorsqu'on avait été à Shabaody et qu'on a croisé des Tenryubitos, il voulait dire quoi par-là ?

Le blond perdit aussitôt son sourire. Il prit soin de bien réfléchir aux mots qu'il allait utiliser. Le Grey Terminal ne rappelant pas toujours de bons souvenirs. Vraiment pas des bons. De sa main droite, il vient gratter le dos de sa main gauche et son poignet. Ses brûlures marquant les souvenirs.

-Les nobles de Goa sont des pourritures et le Grey Terminal est une sorte de déchetterie où vivent ceux qui ne méritent pas de vivre selon les nobles, commença-t-il. On allait pour y jouer et écouter les récits de vieux pirates avec Ji-chan. Sauf qu'une année, avec l'arrivée de Tenryubito ils l'ont incendié pour faire propre.

Il put voir tous les pirates grimacer et Marco le fixer dans les yeux. Sabo eut un pauvre sourire en comprenant qu'il savait. Ace avait dû le lui raconter. Il vit le taishô fermer les yeux mais ne le lâcha pas du regard. Il devait sans doute le comprendre mieux que lui au vu de son âge et de son expérience.

-Le jour de l'incendie, on jouait tous les trois parmi les déchets. J'étais très bien caché et j'attendais que Luffy me trouve. J'ai pas senti l'odeur du feu tout de suite. Lorsque je suis sorti et que j'ai vu les flammes, j'ai eu peur pour la première fois.

Il regarda Marco serrer les mains mais rester impassible. Il regarda les autres qui avaient un air grave et eut un pauvre sourire. Regardant sa main brûlée qui tremblait, il serra le poing et le ramena contre lui.

-Sans Ace, moi et Lu' on serait mort ce jour-là. C'est pour ça que l'on n'aime pas les Tenryubitos. Ils puent le Grey Terminal. La première fois que j'ai eu une mission à faire dans la salle des ventes de Shabaody, j'ai vomis toutes mes tripes.

Pour partir sur une note plus légère, Tatch demanda qu'elle était le point faible de Ace afin de lui faire une salle blague. Se prêtant au jeu, installant des pièges pour son frère qui portait sa signature.

* * *

-Et voilà Sabo, nous arrivons sur une île appartenant à Akagami.

Tatch se tenait près du révolutionnaire alors que le bout de terre se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il sourit en voyant au loin la marque de Shanks accrochée sur l'un des bâtiments du port.

Peut-être qui attendrait que le aniki soit de passage avant de rentrer, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

-Heu... Désolé de vous déranger mais Oyaji veut te voir Sabo, fit Izou en s'approchant.

D'un pas décidé, Sabo avança jusqu'au fauteuil où était assis le géant des mers. Il s'inclina respectueusement mais ne cilla pas lorsqu'il le passa à un examen oculaire.

-He bien gakki, te voilà bientôt à destination. J'espère que les jours passés à bord du _Moby Dick_ n'ont pas été trop dur pour toi.

-Je vous remercie de votre accueil alors que rien ne vous y obligeait Newgate-sama.

-Gurarara !

Le rire du capitaine fut accompagné de ceux de l'équipage, même Marco se permit de sourire franchement.

-On allait pas laisser le frère de notre otouto dans la panade, yoi.

-C'est exact Marco, tonna de nouveau le géant. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu à bord. Dommage qu'Ace n'est pas été là pendant ton séjour.

Sabo allait répliquer mais son haki se mit soudain à s'agiter, essayant d'attirer son attention. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, son regard toujours vissé sur Shirohige.

-Pourquoi c'est dommage que je ne sois pas là ? Lança une voix derrière lui.

-Quand on parle du loup, lâcha Tatch en souriant.

Le révolutionnaire se retourna pour voir Ace débarquer avec sa flotte, le sourire aux lèvres pour ne pas changer.

-Oh Sab' mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ace !

Les deux frangins se jetèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, savourant leur étreinte. Sabo se recula un peu et fit tomber le chapeau de son frère avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux avec l'aide du haki.

-Hey ! T'es pas Ji-chan pour pouvoir faire ça, se plaignit le D.

-Nop, mais il m'a fait promettre de te le faire si je te croisais pendant ma mission, en prévision d'une de tes conneries.

Le brun eut une moue boudeuse qui attendrit Sabo. Une petite lumière rouge s'alluma dans son cerveau lui disant de prendre garde mais il ne l'écouta pas et s'approcha de son frère, tirant gentiment sur sa joue avec du haki, ce n'était pas aussi marrant qu'avec Luffy mais c'était drôle quand même.

-Yatta !

Ace lui sauta littéralement dessus et ils se chamaillèrent, se chatouillèrent et roulèrent au sol. Les deux frères s'arrêtèrent, assis par terre et le souffle court.

Autour d'eux le silence s'était fait et ils se moquaient d'être entourés d'un public. Ace agrippa son frère par le coup et colla leurs deux fronts, comme à leurs habitudes.

-Ça fait du bien de te revoir Sab', souffla Hiken.

-Alors là ... Sabo, tu viens de briser tous les espoirs que j'avais fondé en toi, couina Tatch, la mine faussement attristée.

Les deux frères se relevèrent pour faire face aux autres.

-Je me disais aussi, commença Haruta, c'était trop beau que le frère de Ace soit aussi calme et poli.

-Je l'avais dit pourtant, je ne suis peut-être pas le pire de la fratrie mais faut tout de même se méfier, sourit le révolutionnaire.

-Il te manque quelques cases, yoi.

-He bien ? Je savais pas que Alzheimer existait chez les oiseaux, lança naïvement Sabo. Je vais peut-être faire une étude là-dessus, na… Marcooo ~ Tu veux bien être mon cobaye ? Demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chiot.

Cette réflexion fit rire tout le monde sauf ledit oiseau qui fronça les sourcils, une veine faisant son apparition.

-Pas mal Sab' mais je vois pas le rapport.

-La première fois que j'ai croisé _ton_ phénix on a parlé et il m'avait déjà dit à ce moment-là qu'il me manquait des cases, c'est tout.

Les autres commandants sifflèrent devant son ingéniosité, c'est vrai que peu de personne n'aurait fait appel à ce genre de souvenir pour faire chier l'ananas ambulant.

Le blond sourit en voyant Ace rougir à la façon dont il avait dit _ton_. Il lui fit une accolade et regarda l'île se rapprocher en soupirant. Oui, c'était dommage que son frère arrive seulement, il aurait aimé passer ces quelques jours en sa compagnie.

-Sérieusement Marco ? Demanda Vista, je l'ai trouvé correct, c'est plutôt Ace qui a des cases en moins.

-Nan mais attendez, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mon frère ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est pas un imposteur ?

Sabo sentit son frère le prendre par les épaules et le scruter sous toutes les coutures. Il rigola avec les autres devant son attitude.

-Sabo est loin d'être un ange, c'est lui le cerveau de nos plus gros coup à Dawn, il était le premier à râler quand on l'entraînait dans nos délires avec Lu' mais près qu'on se faisait disputer par Ji-chan il était le premier à nous embarquer dans un de ses coups !

Pour la peine, tout le monde dévisagea le pauvre révolutionnaire qui leur fit un petit sourire d'excuse, nan Ace n'était pas le pire et là son frère adoré venait de le vendre.

-Dire qu'on a cru un moment qu'il était bien plus réfléchi et avec un sens commun que Ace, soupira l'un des hommes.

- _Déception_ , fit l'aura de plusieurs personnes sur le navire.

Il ne le sut pas mais chaque taishô s'était promit mentalement de se méfier du blond qui apparemment était comme leur otouto.

Le Moby arriva à quai et Sabo fit ses aux-revoir à tout le monde. Il avait été heureux de rencontrer ceux que son frère côtoyait tous les jours. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Ace, il le serra dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de sauter sur les pavés du port.

-Na Ace ! Le héla-t-il d'en bas. J'ai oublié de te dire, ta réputation est faite, je m'en suis chargée, lança-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

Il se retourna pour prendre la direction de la ville et entendit seulement son frère lui parler. Ou plutôt lui hurler dessus.

-NAN ! T'as pas fait ça !? Sabo je t'en supplie, dis-moi pas que tu l'as fait ? NAAAOOOOONNNN !

Il lui répondit par un signe de la main et l'entendit jurer haut et fort des mots comme _'lui faire bouffer son haut-de-forme'_ ou encore _'lui faire cramer sa gueule d'ange'_ , le tout recouvert par les rire des kaizokus.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour le moment ****

 **Je suis en pleine correction du prochain omake, lui ajoutant aussi quelques petits trucs mais dès qu'il est prêt je vous le poste ici !**

 **Ja na !**


	5. 4 - Bon Anniversaire petit noble !

_**Bonsoiiiiir !**_

 _ **Me voici avec la re-publication d'un omake !**_

 _ **Cette fois-ci, c'est celui sur les différents anniversaires de Sabo ! Plusieurs petits passages qui résument ses anniversaires au fil des années. Je n'ai pas fait toutes les années mais presque ! D'ailleurs, il a été le plus long à corriger car il a été pas mal modifié, j'ai rajouté plusieurs passage, j'en ai re-écrit certains !**_

 _ **je vous laisse donc découvrir tout cela ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **La naissance, Sabo voit le jour :**_

Le 20 mars de l'année mille cinq cent, c'était un jour un peu différent des autres pour une famille du royaume de Goa, mais également pour un petit garçon endormi dans les bras de son oncle à quelques lieux de là.

Pour les premiers, cela signifiait un enfant, une moitié de chacun, un petit-être à chérir et aimer toute leur vie. Pour le second, c'était un futur. Un futur de joie, d'amour, de fraternité.

C'était le début d'une longue et grande histoire pour celui qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux sur le monde mais qui n'était pour le moment qu'un tout petit être. Vraiment tout petit avec un très léger duvet blond sur la tête, ses petits poings fermés, clignant quelque peu des yeux avant de les fermer et prêt à partir dans un sommeil réparateur et mérité.

 _« Sabo »_

Était-ce son nom ? Est-ce ainsi qu'il va s'appeler ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire _'s'appeler'_ , tant de choses étranges, à découvrir, à apprendre, à connaître, à vivre.

Mais pour le moment ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour alors que la fatigue s'étendait à tout son petit corps. Il ne fallait pas croire mais c'est épuisant de naître et de sortir du ventre de sa mère. De quitter un cocon chaud et protecteur, pour un endroit immense et bizarre. Ce petit ange qui ne se doute de rien.

Autour de lui c'est l'agitation, ses _'parents'_ sont fatigué et ont l'air heureux. Heureux d'avoir un _'fils'_ ? Heureux d'avoir un potentiel _'descendant'_ ? Ce petit être ne pouvait le dire. Et d'ailleurs, que voulait dire tous ces mots qu'il ne connaissait pas encore ?

Tout ce qu'il sentait ce fut le fait de passer des bras de sa mère à ceux d'une autre femme. La voix d'une jeune fillette à côté aussi. Puis après, la douceur des draps en satin et en soie.

Pour finir, ce petit ange s'endormit profondément, notant dans un petit coin de sa tête pour penser à se réveiller et quémander à manger, pour le moment, il était trop fatigué pour faire d'autres efforts.

* * *

 _ **Le premier anniversaire, Sabo a 1 an :**_

Sabo avançait lentement sur ses petits pieds, cherchant l'assurance et l'équilibre afin de ne pas tomber. Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il savait marcher. Et depuis que Sabo savait marcher, il ne faisait que ça.

Monsieur Papa et Madame Maman ne venait le voir à sa chambre que une ou deux fois dans la journée. Pour savoir comment il allait et savoir s'il commençait à bien parler. Mais Sabo ne faisait pas beaucoup de progrès parfois, alors Monsieur Papa était souvent déçu et ne venait pas le lendemain. Seule Madame Maman passait le voir, en général c'était pour lui faire mettre des jolis vêtements qui ne fallait pas salir avec les feutres. Et généralement, les jours-là, Madame Maman emmenait Sabo avec Shannah, la jeune fille qui est domestique et qui s'occupait de lui, pour aller voir d'autre Madames.

Une fois assuré sur ses jambes, Sabo oublia qu'il pensait à Monsieur Papa et Madame Maman pour plutôt s'amuser à courir, ou tenter de courir tout en riant. Allant dans un sens puis dans l'autre, il profitait qu'aucune grande personne ne soit là pour le disputer.

De toute façon, il savait, il _sentait_ qu'aujourd'hui, personne ne pouvait le disputer. Alors il rentra précipitamment dans le bureau de son père et grimpa sur ses genoux avant de se faire réprimander d'être trop bruyant. Il sortit du bureau plus calmement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais de toute façon, rien n'entacherait sa journée.

La jeune fille qui est domestique l'attrape par la taille et le porte jusque sa chambre pour s'occuper de lui. Il ne savait pas prononcer son prénom mais il l'a trouvait gentille, toujours à jouer avec lui.

Quel que soit l'événement de la journée, la jeune fille qui est domestique serait avec lui. Pour cela, il lui fit un gros câlin auquel elle répondit avec un sourire avant de lui tendre un paquet.

Dans la précipitation, le petit garçon l'ouvrit pour y découvrir une peluche toute douce représentant un oiseau.

-Joyeux anniversaire Sabo !

Sabo sauta dans les bras de la jeune fille qui est domestique avant d'attraper sa peluche et la serrer dans ses petits bras. Il avait maintenant un nouvel ami tout doux. Et Kami-sama sait à quel point le petit Sabo allait avoir besoin d'amis, d'un entourage, d'une famille.

* * *

 _ **Le sixième anniversaire, Sabo a 6 ans :**_

Cet anniversaire fut celui qui marqua le plus Sabo. S'il avait dut décrire cette journée, il dirait qu'elle avait été horrible. La pire journée de sa jeune vie d'enfant.

Dès le réveil, personne n'avait plus fait attention à lui. Comme d'habitude en réalité. Les domestiques faisaient leurs vies sans s'occuper de l'enfant. Et Sabo arrivait à s'en contenter à la perfection du moment que Shannah était là. La jeune fille s'occupant de lui chaque jour et à chaque instant, il l'a voyait plus souvent encore que sa mère ou son père.

Et c'est en pensant à eut que Sabo avait pris une décision. Parce qu'il semblait que ses parents avaient oublié. Oublié que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Alors il devait attirer l'attention.

La première étape, faire du bruit. Parce que le bruit n'était pas admis à la maison. Et pour ça, rien de plus simple. Sabo regardait depuis quelques minutes la console dans l'escalier de hall. Un joli vase, plus énorme et sans aucun doute très fragile trônait ici. Avec un sourire, Sabo leva sa petite main et poussa l'élément de décoration de toutes ses forces, souriant en entendant le fracas résonner un peu partout. Le résultat fut décevant à par de recevoir une correction du chef des domestiques qui s'était fait un plaisir de l'enguirlander. Sabo le soupçonnait de haïr les enfants.

La seconde étape pouvait fonctionner s'il réussissait à ne pas se faire attraper dans la cour. Il avait fait rentrer plusieurs chiens du chenil dans la maison, souriant en les voyant salir le beau parquet et les beaux tapis du salon avec leurs pattes boueuses. Se roulant même sur les coussins. Mais encore une fois, ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

Du coup, pour la troisième tentative, il a choisi de frapper plus fort dans le vif du sujet. Sabo s'était emparé de ses plus beaux crayons, de ses plus belles feuilles et s'était enfermé dans son petit bureau. Réalisant un dessin avec une grande application, il avait simplement représenté le salon avec sa mère assise sur le sofa, son père debout prêt de la cheminée et lui, assit sur un coussin avec un livre. Bien sûr, le tout fait avec des traits d'enfants et plus ou moins approximatif. Et une fois son œuvre finie, doucement, il entra dans le bureau de son père pour le lui donner. Mais apparemment il venait d'interrompre son travail car il se fit encore enguirlandé. Le tout suivit d'une baffe alors il s'était plaint en disant qu'il voulait lui faire plaisir et que c'était aussi son anniversaire. Outlook III le regarda sévèrement et lui dit de retourner étudier puis il ajouta, alors que Sabo passait la porte en baissant la tête, que son anniversaire était un jour comme un autre, qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

En pleurant, le petit blond remonta dans sa chambre et se promit qu'un jour, il aurait un anniversaire des plus heureux.

* * *

 _ **Le huitième anniversaire, Sabo a 8 ans :**_

Sabo regardait la lune par sa fenêtre depuis qu'il aurait dû être au lit, laissant les minutes s'égrener puis les heures, approchant du milieu de la nuit. Arrivé à presque minuit, il décompta dans sa tête et ferma les yeux. Il fit un vœu silencieux, le vœu de rencontrer des amis et de partir loin d'ici.

En rouvrant les yeux, il regarda de nouveau les étoiles. Rien n'avait changé, tout était toujours aussi calme et l'espoir de voir son vœu se réaliser un jour était très faible même si une petite part au fond de lui continuait d'espérer.

-Joyeux anniversaire Sabo, se murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se coucha ensuite dans son lit, essayant de ne pas penser à la journée qui allait s'annoncer terrible. Ses parents ayant prévu un repas spectaculaire pour le présenter aux autres familles de nobles, familles qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne voulait pas connaître.

Mais ce qui le rendait triste à cette journée qui s'annonçait, c'est que tout le monde s'en fichait de son anniversaire. Du moment qu'il faisait ce que ses parents demandaient, ils se moquaient de ce qu'il ressentait.

Les larmes débordant de ses yeux, il ne chercha pas à les cacher comme il le faisait habituellement. Parce que cette nuit, il avait le droit de pleurer. IL avait le droit d'être faible, d'être un enfant.

Le sommeil fini par l'emporter loin au pays des rêves, là où les larmes ne seront qu'un mauvais souvenir.

* * *

 _ **Le neuvième anniversaire, Sabo a 9 ans :**_

-Heu ... c'est quoi ça ? S'enquit le blond en pointant un paquet emballé et un gâteau sur une table de l'auberge de Makino.

Ace et Luffy se regardèrent d'effroi avant de se tourner vers Rayleigh et Makino puis Shanks et l'équipage. Tous haussèrent des épaules en répondant aux questions silencieuses des deux D.

Le Mei-ô s'approcha de Sabo et se mit à sa hauteur en posant une main sur son épaule. Le petit noble ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

-C'est bien ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, mon garçon ?

-Bah oui, Ace et Lu' me l'ont souhaité au Grey Terminal se matin ! Sourit-il en regardant les deux bruns qui étaient toujours en mode choqués.

Makino s'approcha en fronçant ses sourcils, cherchant une quelconque compréhension chez les autres adultes, un moyen de savoir si quelqu'un comprenait son étrange réaction.

-He bien voici le gâteau et le cadeau pour ton anniversaire.

Le blond resta un moment interdit avant d'ouvrir la bouche d'étonnement Il se tourna vers ses deux amis qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

Les mains tremblant un peu, il s'approcha du paquet et le déballa lentement, toujours hésitant, découvrant ainsi une paire de lunettes. Il haussa les sourcils en se tournant vers ses amis et toute l'assemblée en fait.

-C'est une idée des garçons, avoua Rayleigh.

-Je... heu... Merci, souffla-t-il.

Son air un peu perdu fit rire les deux bruns. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, ni quoi dire. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Tournant les lunettes dans ses mains, son cœur battait difficilement, c'était beaucoup trop aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude.

-C'est pour aller sur ton chapeau, comme ça tu les auras toujours à portée de main !

-Bah oui, renchérit Ace, tu dis que t'aimerais être un oiseau alors du coup si un jour tu peux voler ça te protégeras les yeux.

L'innocence de ses amis soulagea son cœur qui repartit de plus belle. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il remercia tout le monde et eut un petit air hésitant, se demandant s'il devait en parler.

-Je... heu... c'est la première fois qu'on m'offre un cadeau pour mon anniversaire, avoua-t-il tout gêné. D'habitude, c'est un jour comme un autre.

L'air outrée des deux D. fit rire tout le monde et Rayleigh se promit de changer tout ça, que ce garçon avait droit lui aussi au bonheur. Il avait droit d'avoir une vie qui pourrait le faire sourire et ne lui apporterait que de magnifiques choses.

* * *

 _ **Le dixième anniversaire, Sabo a 10 ans :**_

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SABO !

Deux têtes brunes se jetèrent sur lui alors qu'il dormait encore. Le poids sur son ventre l'étouffa et il se débattit tant bien que mal alors que les rires de Rayleigh se faisaient entendre à la porte de la chambre des enfants.

Il vira ses frères de saké de lui et s'assit dans son lit pour se frotter les yeux. Il sourit en voyant ses frères tout excité aux pieds du matelas, attendant impatiemment qu'il se lève.

Avec un soupir, le petit blond se leva et suivit ses frères qui couraient dans les escaliers. Il passa devant le Mei-ô et s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se jeta dans ses bras. Le vieil homme s'accroupit pour le serrer dans ses bras avec un sourire.

-Merci Ji-chan, murmura l'enfant, c'est mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire.

Sentant les larmes monter aux yeux, il regarda l'ancien pirate et sourit. Ce dernier eut un petit rire et essuya les perles qui coulaient sur les joues du petit homme.

-Mais je n'ai pas encore offert ton cadeau Sabo, sourit-il.

-Si, tu m'as offert deux frères Ji-chan et aussi la liberté.

Sabo s'inclina respectueusement, son éducation de noble prenant le dessus. Rayleigh soupira. Le petit blond avait fait référence aux récents événements qui s'étaient passé il y a peu de temps, juste avant son anniversaire lorsque Shanks était encore là et qu'il a aidé ce petit noble à sortir de sa cage dorée.

-Bah alors Sab' ? Interrompit Ace, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On t'attend pour te donner tes cadeaux !

Il entraînait Sabo par le bras sous les rires du vieil homme.

* * *

 _ **Le quinzième anniversaire, Sabo a 15 ans :**_

Malgré le fait que ce soit son premier anniversaire depuis le départ de Rayleigh, Sabo était confiant. Il avait aidé Makino à préparer un gâteau qu'il avait choisi de partager avec tous les villageois dans son bar.

Pour lui c'était une fête devenue importante. Il voulait aussi, par cette journée, rendre hommage au Mei-ô qui lui avait préparé son premier vrai anniversaire. Ses deux frères n'avaient pas trop comprit pourquoi mais du moment que ça rendait le blond heureux, ils n'avaient pas insisté.

C'est donc par une belle journée ensoleillée que les trois frangins préparèrent les quinze ans de Sabo. Pour lui, cet anniversaire était l'un des plus importants car il montrait qu'il était devenu responsable en s'occupant de ses frères seul et aussi parce que cela le rapprochait de la date à laquelle il pourrait enfin partir pour réaliser son rêve.

La journée fut rapidement mise à dur épreuve car le jour-même un navire de la Marine accosta au village, reconnaissable par sa proue. A peine un homme avait mis le pied sur la terre ferme que les trois garçons le sentirent, filant aussitôt hors du bar pour courir dans la forêt sous le rire de Makino.

Sabo courrait en avant, n'attendant même pas ses frères car la règles était la même, chacun pour sa peau. Il entendit simplement un hurlement de Luffy, ne regardant même pas son petit-frère se faire arrêter par le monstre.

Ace le rattrapa rapidement, courant à son niveau. Ils étaient en train de se diriger vers la falaise que Ace trébucha à la sortie de la forêt, il entendit très clairement le 'itaï' de son frère alors qu'il venait de se faire frapper sur la tête.

Cela se rapprochait de Sabo qui ne voyant qu'une seule solution. La falaise. La mer. Le grand saut. Faisant un sprint, il tenta de rejoindre sa porte de sortie et au moment où ses pieds décollèrent du sol, il sentit une prise sur son col le retenant au-dessus du vide.

Secouant ses pieds dans tout les sens, il se calma en recevant un coup sur la tête.

-Itaaaaaï !

-Alors ! On veut pas saluer son grand-père sale gosse !

Sabo essaya de se défaire encore et encore de l'étreinte.

-C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui gakki.

-Je suis au courant jiji, répliqua Sabo avec ironie ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup sur la tête.

-Un peu plus de respect, je t'ai ramené un cadeau !

Sabo entendit un vague 'ton cadeau serait que tu repartes' de la part de Ace, en train de mourir un peu plus loin. Le commentaire ne passa pas inaperçu par Garp qui tourna la tête pour l'engueuler.

-Lâche-moi jiji ! Répliqua Sabo.

-Allons ? Et quoi encore ? Pour que tu fuis à la première occasion !

Sabo avisa le bord de la falaise, se secoua encore plus dans la main de Garp alors que Ace lui venait en aide en astiquant leur grand-père. Ce qui fit que le vieil homme fini par le lâcher et Sabo n'entendit qu'une seule chose alors qu'il dégringolait.

-FUIS SAB', FUIS !

Et le blond s'apprêtait à rentrer en contact avec l'eau, entendant seulement un itaï plus fort que les précédents. Paix à l'âme d'Ace qui venait de lui sauver la vie alors qu'il se retrouvait dans les vagues, remontant à la surface de l'eau pour prendre sa respiration, avisant Garp au-dessus de la falaise, Ace sous le bras.

-ON SE RETROUVE CHEZ MAKINO GAKKI ! J'AI TON CADEAU ET UNE BONNE LECON POUR TOI !

Sabo se mit donc à nager avec fatalité vers le village, se disant qu'il pourrait toujours se cacher avant d'arriver et que personne au village ne lui en voudrait s'il loupait sa journée d'anniversaire. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais la bouille de Luffy et d'Ace laissé à l'abandon dans les mains de leur grand-père lui fit entendre raison et il préféra rentrer pour soutenir sa fratrie. Après tout, la journée ne pourrait pas plus mal tourner maintenant qu'ils avaient reçu les premiers coups.

* * *

 _ **Le seizième anniversaire, Sabo a 16 ans :**_

Ce jour-là, il s'en souvient encore comme si c'était la veille. Ace avait voulu le remercier pour son propre anniversaire et avait organisé une fête grandiose pour ses 16 ans. Makino avait bien entendu accepté de les laisser faire à l'auberge, préparant comme chaque année le gâteau, profitant de l'aide des deux bruns pour décorer la pièce sans même que Sabo ne soit au courant, lui-même envoyé en mission achat à Goa, avec l'excuse qu'il fallait offrir un nouveau livre à Makino car Luffy avait tout abîmer celui que sa marraine lui avait prêté.

Et c'est en arrivant au village, le voyant presque désert que le blond s'était inquiéter de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. S'étant dirigé comme un automatisme vers le bar. Surpris de voir tout le monde réunit à l'intérieur, lui souhaitant/hurlant/riant/chantant, rayez la ou les mentions inutiles, un joyeux anniversaire.

Tous les villageois avaient participé et il se trouvait avec une montagne de cadeaux qu'il n'avait absolument pas demandés mais par respect il n'avait pas refusé. Passant la soirée avec tous ceux qu'il aimait, ses frères, sa marraine, les villageois. Son cœur se gonflant de joie une fois encore d'avoir la chance de vivre à Fuschia.

Seulement, il se souvient encore du cadeau d'Ace. En même temps, il aurait dû se douter après avoir fait une sale blague le jour de son anniversaire qu'il aurait droit à quelque chose d'équivalent pour le sien.

Mais retrouvé toute sa garde-robe teinte dans des couleurs plus criardes les unes que les autres lui avaient fait un sacré choc. Mais toujours par respect, il accepta le cadeau sans vraiment broncher et se vengea quelques jours plus tard sur son aîné qui lui se plaignit.

Encore une fois, ce fut un anniversaire digne de ce nom dans la famille, un anniversaire qui le rendait plus qu'heureux d'en faire partit.

* * *

 _ **Le dix-septième anniversaire, Sabo a 17 ans :**_

Ce jour-là, Sabo allait enfin partir pour réaliser son rêve. Il venait de faire son tatouage comme promit à ses frères. Il regarda une dernière fois Luffy et Makino puis dit au revoir à tout le monde, s'arrêtant plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait devant la maison où il avait habité.

Son sac sur l'épaule avec ses affaires les plus précieuses, laissant ici un paquet d'affaires qui ne lui étaient pas utiles. Luffy trouverait bien de quoi en faire, et puis, peut-être qu'il viendrait passer quelques vacances ici quand il serait un bon révolutionnaire.

-Aujourd'hui je pars. Mon vœu lors de mes huit ans s'est réalisé et j'en suis plus qu'heureux, murmura-t-il.

Lorsqu'il avait soufflé les bougies un peu plus tôt, il avait fait le vœu que ses frères soient toujours heureux même s'ils étaient séparés par les mers. Un vœu qu'il s'avait proche d'être réalisé car il ne restait plus que trois ans avant que Luffy ne les rejoigne. Bientôt, ils seraient tous les trois, bientôt, leur famille voguera sur les océans les plus dingues de ce monde, vivant pleinement la Liberté.

Mais aujourd'hui, la promesse faite des années plus tôt avec sa fratrie allait se réaliser. Il allait devenir révolutionnaire, il allait réaliser ce putain de rêve qui le hantait depuis son enfance. Il allait changer ce putain de monde pour que plus personne n'ait à vivre ce qu'il avait vécu, pour que plus personne n'ait à vivre dans les brimades, dans la peurs, dans la douleur.

Oui, Sabo allait changer ce putain de monde.

* * *

 _ **Le dix-huitième anniversaire, Sabo a 18 ans :**_

Assit dans les hauteurs d'un arbre de l'archipel de Shabaody, Sabo regardait un point dans le vide, pensif. Ses mains occupées à tenir contre lui une peluche ne forme d'oiseau acquit récemment et qui lui rappelait sans conteste celle qui avait reçu enfant.

Revoir Rayleigh fut le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il ne pouvait avoir cette année. Il avait fait la surprise à son oncle en venant le voir. Un instant en famille qui lui avait le plus grand bien depuis qu'il était devenu révolutionnaire. Même s'il était avec des amis, ils ne seraient jamais comme sa famille adoptive.

Et le plus ce jour-là, ce fut l'appel de Luffy. Il avait prévenu son petit frère de l'appeler en cas d'urgence et le benjamin avait trouvée comme idée farfelue que son absence pour fêter ses 18 ans était un cas d'urgence.

D'avoir son petit-frère au téléphone après un an d'absence était un moment de joie intense. Il sourit en passant la main sous ses yeux, ceux-ci ayant laissé s'écouler quelques larmes de joie de voir que son crétin de petit-frère trouvait que le fait de lui souhaiter son anniversaire était une urgence.

Et une dernière chose avait encore bousculé toute sa journée. C'était un message dans le journal. N'ayant pas d'autre moyen pour le contacter, Ace avait fait paraître un petit article de quelques lignes dans le journal pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Prouvant par-là, encore une fois qu'il était important pour des personnes, qu'il avait des gens qui l'aimait, qu'il a failli ne jamais connaître ça à cause de ses géniteurs. Il avait construit sa propre famille, elle n'était pas de sang, mais c'était la meilleure qu'il ne pouvait avoir.

C'était aussi étrange de se dire qu'il avait maintenant dix-huit ans. Il était à la fois proche et loin le temps où il était encore un enfant presque innocent. Et puis, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, comparé à son frère, il venait d'atteindre la majorité. Lui offrant alors toutes les excuses pour ne plus se faire gronder gentiment par leur oncle lorsqu'il abusait un peu sur l'alcool, ou alors le jiji ne pourrait plus le menacer de le ramener à Dawn par la peau des fesses.

Nan, en réalité, avoir dix-huit signifiait une chose. Il était _Libre_. Libre pour toujours.

* * *

 _ **Le dix-neuvième anniversaire, Sabo a 19 ans :**_

Ayant gardé pas mal de secrets sur sa vie, Sabo ne fut pas étonné de recevoir une mission le jour de son anniversaire. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui qu'il pouvait se permettre de ne pas bosser, la Révolution ne prenait pas de vacances après tout. Alors il était actuellement dans la base de la Marine sur l'archipel.

Pour passer inaperçu, entre deux régiment de marines qui passaient dans le coin, Sabo se tenait en équilibre entre deux poutres au plafond, ne tenant que par la force de ses bras et de ses jambes, tenant son chapeau entre ses dents pour qu'il ne tombe pas par terre et n'alerte les marines qui passaient sous lui.

 _Beuleubeuleubeuleu Beuleubeuleubeuleu_

-Tu as entendu ? Dit l'un des bleus en cherchant autour d'eux.

Sabo se figea dans son geste alors que son denden pointait le bout de ses cornes hors de sa poche.

Tenant toujours son équilibre d'une main sur la poutre, il tentât de le repousser à l'intérieur mais en bougeant de trop il ne se passa qu'une seule chose qu'il ne pouvait passer.

L'escargot glissa encore plus, faisant que le révolutionnaire le retient de justesse par la coquille, par le même geste, finissant par le décrocher.

« JOYEUX ANNIIIIIIVERSAIRE NII-CHAN/MON OTOUTO d'AMÛÛÛÛR ! »

Le cri fit sursauter Sabo qui finit par tomber sur les deux marines justes en dessous de lui. Soupirant, il reprit le denden en main, entendant très clairement ses deux frères. Ils ont sans doute dû trouver le moyen pour que les denden puissent communiquer en même temps malgré le fait que l'un soit en East Blue et l'autre dans le Shin Sekai.

-Merci nii-chan, merci Lu', sourit-il en approchant l'escargot de lui.

« Comment tu vas ? »

-Très bien, et vous deux ? »

S'en suivit une petite discussion entre les trois frères alors que Sabo s'était assis en tailleur sur la pile de marines toujours un peu sonnés. Restant ainsi une petite dizaine de minutes, il finit pourtant par jeter un œil sous lui en sentant du mouvement.

-Je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai un truc sur le feu.

« Shihihihi »

« Tu es où ? »

-Dans la base de la Marine sur l'archipel.

Sabo releva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction, un grand nombre vu le raffut qu'il entendait. Étendant son haki, il sentit aussi la quelques dizaines d'hommes venir vers lui.

-HANRAN ! VOUS ÊTES EN ÉTAT D'ARRESTATION !

-A plus tard les frangins !

« Amuse-toi bien ! » Lança Ace avec un rire.

Et Sabo raccrocha avant de se lever et filer dans les couloirs en quelques soru bien placés sur les murs pour se donner appuis et élan. Filant alors hors de portée de ceux qui voulaient lui mettre des fers.

Il n'était pas né celui qui allait l'enchaîner à nouveau.

* * *

 _ **Le vingtième anniversaire, Sabo a 20 ans :**_

Cette année là, Sabo se trouvait en plein Shin Sekai lors du mois de son anniversaire et il n'était pas prévu qu'il soit redescendu à Shabaody pour celui-ci. D'ailleurs, le jour-même il se trouvait sur une île du territoire de Shanks, avec Shanks lui-même, son équipage et la flotte de Ace qui passait dans le secteur. Enfin... Qui passait ou plutôt qui faisait un détour _*tousse*_ volontaire _*tousse*_ par ici à cette date précise.

Assit dans un bar, les deux frères attendaient que le yonkou revienne dont ne savait où pour pouvoir souhaiter l'anniversaire de Sabo. Un pari entre les frères, l'un disant qu'il était partit se saouler, l'autre qu'il disant qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'une demoiselle.

Les minutes s'égrenaient et ne voulant plus attendre, Ace commanda à tour de bras les verres sous les regards désabusés de ses seconds qui n'essayaient même pas de l'arrêter. De toute façon, il trichait avec son fruit, ce qui était injuste selon tout le monde.

Quelques heures plus tard, en plein milieu de la soirée, Sabo déjà bien imbibé fini par se lever pour essayer de prouver à ses frères que non, il n'était pas bourré. Piètre tentative alors qu'il ne du son salut qu'à Benn qui le retint par le bras.

-Viens avec moi Ace ! Je veux danser ! C'est mon anniversaire donc on danse !

Et il prit le bras de son frère pour le forcer à se lever. Profitant par le même moment d'une chance joyeuse et entraînante pour monter sur la chaise puis sur la table toujours en tirant son frère.

Chantant et dansant tout les deux comme lorsqu'ils n'avaient que seize ans, il enchaînèrent les chansons les plus débridées les unes que les autres, n'hésitant pas à se mettre en scène au point de parfois se ridiculiser.

C'est alors qu'ils faisaient du grand n'importe quoi que Shanks les rejoignit avec un immense gâteau décoré du numéro vingt. Ainsi que d'un sac contenant plusieurs cadeaux pour le révolutionnaire. Remarquant cette attention, il descendit de la table avant de sauter au coup du rouquin.

C'était une soirée magique où ils passèrent leur temps à rire, manger, boire, partager des moments en famille. Sabo ne savait plus combien de verre il avait bu mais largement assez pour être complètement désinhibé au point de chanter à tue-tête et de finir par trébucher à chaque pas que Ace dû l'aider à marcher.

L'entraînant dehors ou sa demande pour aller s'installer au bord de la mer, Sabo la tête contre son épaule. Entendant encore les chants de la fête, les rires des pirates et sentant les vapeurs de l'alcool mélangé à la bonne humeur ambiante.

Une fois plus calmé, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux, Sabo sortit une bougie de sa poche. Une bougie qui avait trôné très fièrement sur son gâteau d'anniversaire de ses dix ans. Son premier anniversaire en famille. Celui qui avait marqué le début de tout.

Laissant Ace l'allumer, il ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir et souffler sur la flamme. En soufflant la bougie, il fit un vœu simple. Le vœu d'être toujours heureux. Le vœu que sa famille connaisse à jamais le bonheur.

* * *

 _ **Aujourd'hui, Sabo a 21 ans :**_

Sabo releva les yeux sur le plafond de sa cellule. Il n'avait aucune information sur le temps qu'il avait passé ici, ni sur l'heure. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il pressentait le jour. Il le supposait. _Son anniversaire._

Il ferma les yeux pour commencer à penser aux siens qui devaient sans doute attendre tranquillement son retour sans savoir qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

 _« Merci Rayleigh pour ses années auprès d'une famille. »_

Un oncle, un modèle, un mentor, un père. Tous ces mots pour définir l'homme qui l'a élevé, qui l'a sorti de sa cage en or sertie de diamants. Celui qui lui a appris que la vie pouvait être belle et que l'on pouvait en faire ce qu'on en voulait en étant assez fort, en ayant un rêve.

 _« Merci Ace, merci Luffy pour avoir été les meilleurs frères au monde. »_

Il entendait les rires de ses frères dans sa tête, leurs phrases fétiches lorsqu'ils voulaient l'entrainer dans une bêtise qui leur attirerait à tous des ennuis. Il avait revu chacun d'eux après avoir pris la mer, il avait vu à quel point ils étaient heureux dans leurs vies de pirates.

 _« Edessa, mon amour… »_

La femme qui l'avait ouvert sur le chemin de la vie amoureuse. Une femme sans laquelle il savait ne pas pouvoir continuer sa vie. Elle qui avait su le comprendre dès le début, l'accepter tel qu'il était avec ses millions de secrets. Il regrettait de la laisser seule mais il savait qu'Ace jetterait un œil de temps en temps sur elle pour s'assurer qu'elle irait bien.

 _« Shanks-nii-san… »_

Il n'était pas leur frère de saké mais il a été là lorsqu'il a eu sa famille. Il a même participé à cette entreprise qui a fait qu'il a eu des frères. C'était un peu comme un mentor, un modèle de liberté, le grand-frère dont on a toujours un peu honte mais que l'on adore quand même.

 _« Merci tout le monde pour ces années auprès de vous, de ces quelques années de liberté que vous m'avez offert. Pour cette famille qui m'a rendu plus qu'heureux. »_

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, mouillant le sang craquelé de son visage, brûlant sa peau qui était encore à vif. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de joie. Parce qu'il était heureux de la vie qu'il avait mené jusque-là.

-Vivre dix années en étant un homme libre vaut plus que vivre une longue vie enchainée. Je peux mourir en paix, sourit-il en voyant alors deux soldats entrer dans sa cellule pour le détacher et l'emmener à la prochaine séance de torture.

Ils pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, il ne parlerait pas. Il ne dirait rien. Et aujourd'hui, il avait trouvé la force, le courage de quitter ce monde s'il le fallait. Il avait vécu heureux, il avait une famille parfaite et il savait qu'ils sauraient prendre soin les uns des autres.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Alors je me suis intentionnellement stoppée à ses 21 ans, car c'est à ce moment là que j'étais dans la fiction lorsque j'ai écris cet oake, donc ne cherchez pas, je n'irais pas plus loin dans les petits morceaux de ses anniversaires :)**

 **Et je vous retrouve d'ici quelques minutes pour l'omake suivant !**


	6. 5 - La Chute d

**Petit omake supplémentaire pour la soirée !**

 **Celui-ci est un peu plus triste et il entre dans la suite du précédent et dans la chrono post-Impel Down car il recense différentes réactions concernant la mort de Sabo. Ses proches, ses amis, ceux qui l'ont à peine croisé. Plusieurs points de vue et ce que la nouvelle de sa mort ont apporté dans le monde.**

* * *

 _East Blue, île de Dawn et plus précisément, village de Fuschia..._

Dans le bar du village, le maire et les habitants se tenaient l'air grave. La tenancière, était assise à l'une des tables, le visage enfouit dans ses mains, les larmes coulant abondamment.

-Allons Makino, calme-toi, tenta Woop lui aussi triste.

-Ça ne se peut... Pas Sabo, tout mais pas lui...

Le maire tenta de calmer la jeune femme qui était inconsolable depuis que la nouvelle s'était répandue. Mais la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant voir les brigands des montagnes entrer et Dadan s'asseoir face à la jeune femme.

Les yeux rougis, Makino releva la tête. Les deux femmes ne faisaient pas les fières. Toutes deux attristée.

-Ce gosse était un sale gamin.

-Je l'ai vu grandir, défendit Makino. Il était quelqu'un de bien.

-J'ai pas dit le contraire gamine ! Rugit Dadan. A moi aussi il va... il va...

-Il va nous manquer à tous.

Ce jour-là, ce fut un jour de deuil pour tout le village de Fuschia qui venait de perdre l'un de ses membres. La tenancière avait, avec l'aide de quelques villageois, fait une sorte de tombe au bord de la falaise, là où elle retrouvait souvent la fratrie.

Elle déposa une gerbe de fleur devant ce petit autel et resta assise pendant des heures, laissant se pensées aller vers le petit garçon blond qui était devenu son filleul.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, lorsqu'un nouvel invité entra dans le bar, la jeune femme tenta de calmer son calme.

-Que puis-je pour vous Garp-san ?

Le vieux marine ne dit rien et s'assit à une table. Elle le laissa faire et s'occupa des autres clients avant qu'un brouhaha venant de l'extérieur ne l'oblige à sortir.

-JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA VIEUX CROUTON !

Le rugissement de Dadan avait résonné dans chaque rue, faisant sortir les habitants et assistant au spectacle.

Garp sortit, l'air toujours sombre et ne dit rien lorsqu'il se fit engueuler comme du poisson pourri par la vieille bandit des montagnes.

-Dadan ! Arrête !

Makino s'était placé entre eux, ne voulant pas laisser cette scène aller plus loin. Surtout que le vieil homme semblait aller très mal. Les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues, elle se tenait face à la vieille femme, les bras écartés.

Sabo n'aurait pas voulu cela, quand bien même Garp avait sa part de responsabilité, il y avait eu bien assez de dommages dans cette histoire. S'en prendre au vieux marine n'en valait pas la peine.

-C'est de sa faute ! C'est sa faute si le petit Sabo est mort ! Et ça se dit être grand-père ?

-Que ce soit sa faute ou non, ce n'est pas une raison !

-Laisse Makino. Elle a raison, finit par dire Garp.

Le vieux marine se rapprocha et lorsque tout le monde regarda son visage, on put voir des larmes y couler en grand nombre.

-C'était mon devoir de protéger mes petits-enfants. Je voulais qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne devaient pas être de l'autre côté des lois. Mais je ne souhaitais pas que cela aille aussi loin.

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, offrant un piteux spectacle et pourtant improbable. Un D. qui se sent mal ? Un D. qui regrette ? Le monde tournait vraiment à l'envers.

-Maintenant, Ace et Luffy m'ont renié, je ne voulais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je n'avais pas le choix ! J'ai les mains liées !

Makino s'approcha et lui proposa d'entrer dans le bar pour lui offrir à boire. Le vieux marine semblait réellement regretter et ils devaient tous se soutenir malgré les rôles que chacun avaient joués dans cette histoire.

Pas seulement pour eux, mais pour lui, pour Sabo, son petit Tenshi. Le petit garçon qui avait un jour passé la porte de l'auberge tiré par les deux frères, le jeune homme qu'elle a laissé quitter le village avec angoisse de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver sur les mers.

* * *

 _Quelque part dans le Shin Sekai..._

-Okashira...

-Quoi Benn ? Me dit pas qu'on a plu de saké, on a refait le plein y a deux jours !

-C'est pas ça, intervint Yassop.

Il se dandinait sur ses pieds, un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Shanks fronça les sourcils en se disant que ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Même Benn n'était visiblement pas dans son assiette.

Le Roux se saisit du journal et se laissa tomber au sol rien qu'en lisant les gros titres.

-Non... Je n'y crois pas...

Et là, devant son équipage silencieux, Akagami no Shanks rendait un hommage à un gamin qu'il avait connu à Dawn. Il rendit silencieusement hommage à Sabo, sa main sur ses yeux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Oui, pour une fois, Akagami no Shanks se laissait aller à ses émotions et pleurait la perte d'un être qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Les membres de son équipage baissèrent la tête en respect, recommandant l'âme du jeune homme à Davy Jones.

-Je fais un piètre aniki, murmura-t-il. Pardonne-moi Sabo, j'aurais dû agir lorsque cette gamine a dit vouloir te sauver. J'aurais dû prendre les choses en main et venir moi-même à Impel Down.

-Tu n'y pouvais rien Okashira, fit Benn.

Le Yonkou ne dit rien et partit s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Il resta allongé de longues heures dans son lit avant de ressortir. Son équipage ne dit rien sur son comportement et Lucky s'étouffa lorsqu'il rit à une blague.

-Yassop ! Apporte-moi le Den den, je dois présenter mes hommages à un D., c'est le moins que je puisse faire ! Et préparer tout le bazar, on doit lui rendre hommage comme à un véritable pirate. Après tout, il était des nôtres, il était Libre.

* * *

 _Grand Line, archipel de Shabaody tout droit en direction de la base révolutionnaire..._

Sherry laissa tomber sa tasse qui se brisa en mille morceaux au sol. Elle courut dans l'escalier pour rejoindre la grande salle des opérations. Là, elle se réfugia dans les bras de Lyon qui travaillait sur un nouveau coup.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? S'étonna le Shishi.

-Sabo...

Ne comprenant pas, le jeune homme se saisit du journal que sa compagne tenait fort contre elle et lu la première page. Il blanchit en lisant les gros titres.

-Impossible...

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda Thomas en s'approchant.

Lyonnel se mit debout, toujours pâle. En voyant son regard, les autres révolutionnaires s'approchèrent en silence. Il tendit le journal en prononçant les mots fatidiques.

-Sabo est mort suite à un empoisonnement. On ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, il a été condamné alors que ses frères venaient de le sortir d'Impel Down.

Les pleurs de Sherry se firent entendre et d'autres laissèrent leurs larmes couler. Perdre 'un des leurs était toujours une étape difficile, surtout à Shabaody où chacun évoluait en faisant parti d'une grande famille.

Kareen s'approcha et lu le journal. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment mais tout semblait tellement concorder. Elle voulut participer à la peine des autres mais elle devait retourner à Myokusa et parler aux autres protecteurs. De là-bas, elle ferait son deuil.

* * *

 _Toujours dans le Grand Line et toujours à Shabaody..._

Dans la zone de non-droit, le Shi no Gekai soupira en lisant le journal. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il passait par la tête du révolutionnaire.

Oh oui, Law avait bien comprit la supercherie, il avait laissé Sabo aux mains de l'infirmière en chef de Shirohige et cette femme ne semblait pas être médiocre.

-Senshô, le gars qu'on a sauvé avec Mugiwara, commença Sachi.

-Je sais, sourit Trafalgar pas plus dérangé que ça.

Le kaizoku descendit du pont de son sous-marin et s'enfonça encore plus loin dans la zone de non-droit.

Tout en marchant, il réfléchissait et cherchait les motivations de l'homme auquel il avait sauvé la vie. Puis, il se dit que cela lui faisait un atout de savoir la vérité.

Un rire non loin de lui attira son attention. Adossé contre un mur, Eustass Kidd tenait le journal, un sourire carnassier.

-Mugiwara n'aura pas le moral après ça, on pourra l'évincer sans problème une fois dans le Shin Sekai. Son frère mort, il n'opposera aucune résistance.

Les acolytes du pirate rirent aussi, du même avis que lui. Un petit sourire arrogant, Law ricana, s'attirant le regard de l'un de ses rivaux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça Trafalgar ? Grogna Kidd.

-Tu rêve un peu trop Eustass-ya. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Il ignora totalement les insultes de son rival et toujours en souriant, il continua sa route. Law se promit de tirer au clair cette histoire sur la fratrie du Mugiwara et d'en découvrir les secrets. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que les deux D. qui avaient des choses à cacher. Ce Sabo était tout aussi intriguant que ses frères et sans doute celui dont il faudrait bien se méfier dans les temps à venir.

* * *

 _Quelque part sur la Grand Line, île de Baltigo..._

Son menton dans une main, l'autre tenait le journal devant ses yeux. Il soupira en reposant le nid d'informations sur le bureau face à lui et relevant le regard il croisa celui d'Ivankov.

-C'est bien triste pour le Candy-boy.

-C'est le risque de notre voie. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices.

-Et sacrifier une âme innocente ? C'était le frère de Mugi-boy ! Le frère de ton fils Dragon-boy !

L'okama se leva et sortit sans plus de cérémonie. La nouvelle de la mort de Sabo l'avait assez chamboulé. Une fois dans le couloir, il regarda Inazuma qui l'attendait patiemment. Il soupira en marchant aux côtés de son camarade. L'un comme l'autre réfléchissant.

-J'étais bien là quand il a recraché la totalité du poison Iva-san.

-Je sais. Je ne comprends pas, surtout s'il a reçu les soins par Trafalgar-boy. Enfin, laissons Dragon-boy dans le doute. Ça lui apprendra de négliger son fils. Je dois rentrer. Nous avons un invité, un nakama de Mugi-boy justement !

-Bien. Je garderais un œil sur cette histoire. Bonne route, le salua Inazuma en s'éloignant dans les couloirs.

Ivankov reprit sa route de son côté, il avait un long voyage à faire. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter la nouvelle et préféra laisser ce sujet de côté pour le moment. Il aurait toutes les réponses le moment venu.

De son côté, Dragon regardait le journal sans vraiment lire les mots. La mort de l'un de ses subordonnés les plus puissants et les plus efficaces ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. Mais d'un autre côté, il était sûr que le blondinet n'avait vendu aucun secret.

Il soupira. La Révolution demandait vraiment de gros sacrifices. Surtout que ce gosse lui avait placé des doutes en tête et qu'il n'était plus là pour les faire partir. Dire qu'il aurait eu tous les mérites pour monter en grade, et que cela n'aurait été qu'une question de semaine pour qu'il lui annonce être son nouveau bras droit.

* * *

 _Grand Line, Royaume d'Alabasta..._

Le soleil tapait fort ce jour-là. La princesse du royaume d'Alabasta se tenait assise au bord de sa fenêtre et regardait le ciel.

Un éclat dans l'immensité bleue attira son regard et elle vit se déposé à côté d'elle, un faucon qui reprit forme humaine.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Vivi-sama ?

-La vie est tellement courte et semée d'embûches, soupira la jeune fille.

Le gardien s'assit à ses côtés et sourit doucement. Chaque jour, sa petite protégée mûrissait et gagnait en sagesse. Il était certain qu'elle ferait une reine juste et sage lorsqu'il serait temps pour elle de prendre la place de son père sur le trône.

-J'avais vaguement entendue parler d'un frère révolutionnaire mais j'ignorais qui il était. Luffy-san ne l'avait jamais dit.

Par ces mots, le faucon comprit que Vivi parlait du révolutionnaire emprisonné auparavant à Impel Down puis sauver par ses frères avant de mourir quelques temps plus tard.

La bleue perdit son regard sur le désert aux alentours de la ville.

-Sabo-san était quelqu'un de gentil. Je l'ai toujours senti depuis qu'il était entré dans ma chambre.

-Le garçon mystérieux ?

-Oui, sourit-elle. Hanran que je l'avais appelé et j'ai appris son nom que récemment avec les journaux. J'ignorais jusqu'alors que Luffy-san et Ace-san étaient ses frères. Hanran a été très mystérieux le jour de notre rencontre mais il a dit que je ferais une bonne princesse et une bonne reine. Pour honorer sa mémoire, je le ferais.

-C'est très sage Ojou-san.

Pell posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et ils se sourirent. Il sentait que le révolutionnaire avait eu une empreinte sur elle. Intérieurement, il pria son âme à Kami-sama.

-Je vais de ce pas rédiger une lettre pour donner mes respects à Luffy-san et Ace-san. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour eux après l'aide qu'ils nous ont apporté.

Nefertari Vivi avait retrouvé son sourire. Elle se le devait pour son peuple et pour soutenir ses amis dans cette épreuve. Elle s'en faisait le serment.

* * *

 _West Blue, dans un navire qui rentre chez lui..._

Le navire fendait les flots. A son bord, une jeune femme richement habillée lisait le journal. Un petit cri d'horreur passa ses lèvres et alerta son mari.

-Elena ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ohhh, Jonathan ! C'est terrible !

La jeune femme montra le journal et l'article. Son époux ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

-Je t'ai déjà parlé de Sabo-san, je l'ai connu au Royaume de Goa. Il est...

Les mots ne passèrent pas sa bouche et elle se tourna vers la mer, une petite larme défiant le protocole roula sur sa joue. Jonathan posa ses mains sur ses épaules, gardant une certaine distance avec elle.

-M'aimes-tu Jonathan ? Souffla-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit-il en retour. Pour toi, je braverais toutes les mers et me dresserais devant tous ceux que tu juges être des ennemis à notre bonheur, tu le sais.

Elena se tourna vers lui avec un sourire déterminée.

-En venant en West Blue, j'ai accepté d'être ton épouse. J'ai respecté vos coutumes de noblesses qui sont différentes des nôtres. Accepteras-tu de me laisser partir le temps d'un voyage ?

-Où veux-tu aller ?

-Trouver ce Portgas D. Ace qui est nommé comme le frère de Sabo. Je dois lui parler.

Son mari se tourna vers le capitaine du navire et hocha la tête. Le marin cria ses ordres et le bateau changea de direction.

-J'ai beau être noble, je n'en reste pas moins une femme avec un cœur. Sabo était malgré tout un ami, le premier que j'ai eu.

-Alors prions pour l'âme de ton amie ma tendre.

* * *

 _Grand Line, île de Myokusa..._

-C'est faux ! Hurla une jeune fille. Je te crois pas !

-Naivis, arrête tes enfantillages ! Tu n'es plus une enfant !

Le jeune Naivis courut dans les rues, échappant à son interlocuteur. Sans regarder, elle s'enfuit en dehors de la ville pour arriver dans la petite clairière où s'écoulait la cascade.

Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle se laissa tomber sur une pierre plate, celle où Sabo aimait s'asseoir pour penser.

-Wif ...

Un petit coup dans son coude et elle releva la tête pour voir Shéo, le chien de son ami. L'animal avait les oreilles basses et comprenait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Il est mort, croassa Naivis. Sabo est mort, il ne reviendra plus Shéo ...

Enfouissant sa tête dans le pelage doux, elle se laissa aller aux pleurs. Celui qui l'avait sauvé sur le bateau, celui qu'elle avait appris à connaître malgré qu'il lui cache qui il était, celui qui l'avait protégé du début à la fin.

Sabo le Révolutionnaire comptait beaucoup pour elle et maintenant, le jeune homme n'était plus.

-Naivis ...

Entre les arbres se tenait Staal. Le jeune homme était lui aussi attristé de la nouvelle car il avait appris à connaître le blond et l'aimait bien. Il lui avait promis de veiller sur Naivis lorsque la Marine avait débarqué.

-Calme-toi...

-Je veux pas le croire, couina l'enfant.

Staal prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la berça doucement, calmant ses pleurs. Il attendit encore de longues minutes avant de parler.

-Où qu'il soit, Sabo restera toujours dans notre cœur, d'accord ?

-Hai ...

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et la prit par la main pour la ramener dans la petite ville. Avec un sifflement, il encouragea le chien de les suivre tout en pensant que l'animal était la seule chose qu'il leur restait, leur dernier lien avec le révolutionnaire qui n'avait pas hésité une seule fois à les aidés.

* * *

 _North Blue, île de Tequila Wolf..._

Dans l'île enneigée, Nico Robin lisait le journal en réchauffant ses doigts. Seul petit plaisir qu'elle pouvait avoir depuis qu'elle s'était faite envoyée sur Tequila Wolf.

L'île était menée par un gant de fer et la jeune femme est devenue esclave contre son gré, un numéro ancré sur sa peau pour le lui rappeler.

-Vous avez vu, souffla un esclave. Ce Sabo était un révolutionnaire.

-Voilà ce qu'ils font à ceux qui veulent défier les lois, un sort plus atroce que le nôtre, lança un homme aigri.

L'archéologue ne prêta pas attention aux commérages et se pencha plus avant. Les mots des deux D. étaient relaté et les deux parlaient d'un Hanran, ils ne nommaient pas leur frère mais le nom de Sabo était dit par la Marine.

Quelque chose clochait là-dedans et elle aurait mis sa main à couper que ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge qui cachait quelque chose de bien plus gros.

-Nico Robin, souffla un homme dans son dos.

Robin se retourna pour voir une personne emmitouflée. L'homme paraissait sûr de lui en venant la voir et avait un petit quelque chose. Ce petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'il avait des secrets.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Et vous, que faites-vous ici ?

La brune eut un petit rire et cacha son sourire d'une main. Voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas répondre, l'homme soupira.

-Je sais que vous devriez être à Shabaody avec votre capitaine, proche du Shin Sekai.

-Vous êtes bien renseigné. Révolution, ka ?

L'homme inclina sa tête avec un petit sourire. Oui, il avait ce même petit quelque chose que Sabo. Ce petit truc comme quoi il savait beaucoup de chose. Peut-être en apprendrait-elle plus sur le frère de son senshô en restant avec lui.

* * *

 **Il est très simple, pas très joyeux mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **Et je reviens très vite pour poster le troisième omake !**


	7. 6 - Vengeance longue durée

**Me revoilà !**

 **Cette fois, c'est un omake en deux partie ! L'une se situe quelque part lorsque Sabo est sur l'archipel, lorsqu'il a encore dix-huit ans, il n'est pas encore en couple avec Edessa ! Et la seconde partie se passe lors de sa convalescence, soit trois ans après, plus ou moins !**

 **Tout est partit d'un délire, d'une demande de Eilonwye pour ses reviews, elle souhaite que d'une part, Sabo ingère un truc boisson, plante, etc., qu'il soit sévèrement bourré en appelant tout le monde et d'autre part, que Sabo doit se travestir pour une raison X ou Y et doit se faire épiler par Edessa ou Ace ^^**

 **A vous de juger si cela est réussi ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Plusieurs mois après sa mise en couple avec la jeune et jolie Edessa, Sabo, alors toujours âgé de dix-huit ans, était partit en petite mission d'information en compagnie de Lyon et Sherry.

Le trio devait se rendre à une île non loin de Shabaody. La mission n'avait rien de très compliquée en soi ce qui fit qu'ils avaient fini de façon rapide.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on y perd ? S'insurgeât Lyonnel.

-Justement, on perd du temps donc autant rentrer ! T'es dit quoi Sabo ?

Le blond leva les mains en signe de paix. Il ne voulait pas participer au débat car il était du côté de son ami mais s'il refusait quoique ce soit à a jeune femme eh bien... Il ne préférait pas y penser.

-C'est vrai, t'en pense quoi Sab' ? On va faire la fête avant de rentrer ou non ?

-Pourquoi pas, tenta doucement le blond. Une petite façon de fêter notre réussite ?

-Une façon de vous saoulez, ouais, grogna la brune. Allez, direction le bar ...

Et c'est comme ça que nos amis se mirent en route pour le bar le plus proche sur l'archipel.

« Moshi mosh ? »

-Nii-chan, chantonna Sabo. Comment tu vas ?

Le den den le regarda avec un grand sourire, apparemment lui aussi il est content de lui parler.

« Je vais bien et toi Sab' ? Pourquoi tu appelles ? »

-Bof, je me faisais chier alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas prendre des nouvelles de mon grand-frère d'amour et de son adorable poulet rôti ?

L'étranglement de l'autre côté ne l'inquiéta pas du tout. Ni même le fait qu'il entendait à peine Ace retenir Marco de l'engueuler par den den interposé.

Le blond, toujours souriant, continua sur sa lancée.

-En fait… Je fais un concours avec le chaton mais chut, hein ? Souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

« Sab' ? » s'inquiéta le D. « Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

-Mais oui ! Pourquoi ça irait pas ? Se plaignit le cadet.

L'escargot le regard de travers. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, le révolutionnaire raconta sa soirée, qu'il avait discuté avec des papillons, courut et grimpé dans les arbres en compagnie des chenilles.

« J'y crois pas... » Souffla l'ainé. « Tu es saoul ! Tu as bu ! »

-Moi ? Naaaaan, jamais de la vie, je suis un gentil petit garçon ! Je ferais pas ce genre de bêtise !

Et il continua à déblatérer un certain nombre de conneries qui désespérèrent le brun. Au final, au bout d'une petite demi-heure, Sabo n'avait plus rien à dire et Ace prit enfin la parole.

« Alors, maintenant, tu vas de suite allez chez toi et te mettre dans ton lit d'accord ? Tu verras, ça ira mieux demain ! »

-Quoi ? Mais il est trop tôt ! Veux pas !

« Sabo ! » Haussa Ace « Tu retournes immédiatement te coucher ! »

Et pour toute réponse, le blond tira la langue au den den qui entreprit de reproduire le geste à son frère et raccrocha, pas le moins du monde perturbé.

Il rangea l'animal dans sa poche et s'en alla en sifflotant rejoindre Lyon qui dansait dans l'archipel.

-Zhey Zabo ! Tu viens ? On va zoir Zherry !

Le Shishi le prit par le bras et l'entraîna. Le duo continuait de chanter et déblatérer des conneries que le den den de Sabo se mit à gueuler. Le blond le sortit de sa poche et décrocha sans le faire exprès.

Il se pencha vers l'escargot et mit le doigt devant sa bouche.

-Chhhuuuutttt ! Faut pas faire de bruit n'escargot !

« Sabo ? »

-Ji-chan !

Le den den prit un air blasé, celui que Rayleigh arborait actuellement, bien installé dans son lit après qu'Ace l'eût réveillé, n'étant pas très rassuré de l'état de son frère. Enfin, pas que l'état de bourré le gêne mais plutôt la zone de non-droit de Shabaody dans laquelle il traînait totalement ivre.

-Hihihi ! C'est ji-chan !

« Mon garçon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » soupira le Mei-ô.

-J'ai été boire un verre ou dix avec Lyon, rigola le blond.

Un peu plus loin, Lyon se prit un arbre, croyant passer entre deux végétaux et le révolutionnaire se mit à ricaner.

« Je viens te chercher, tu es où ? »

-Z'ai plus ! Hihihihi !

Et tout aussi naturellement, enfin aussi naturellement quand on est bourré, Sabo raccrocha au nez de son oncle et posa le den den mushi au sol. L'escargot le regarda, le suppliant de pas l'abandonner sur place.

-Tu as soif toi aussi ?

Et il sortit une bouteille de saké de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et la fit goutter au sol. Attiré par l'odeur, l'escargot sniffa la petite flaque et tenta de boire pour goûter.

Seulement, dans le guide pour savoir dresser son den den, il est formellement interdit de leur donner de l'alcool sous peine d'effet secondaire rapide !

Et ce fut le cas quand il se mit à appeler un numéro tout seul.

« Moshi mosh ? » grogna une voix bourrue.

-Jiji ! Comment tu vas ? Hihihihi

« Sabo ? Mais tu sais quelle heure il est ? » Gueula Garp.

-Oups, pas content jiji ! Pas beau ! Ze raccroche !

Et l'escargot raccrocha tout seul. Seulement, il eut un hoquet qui décrocha sur un autre numéro. La tête penchée comme un idiot (un peu comme Luffy le fait parfois) il attendit que quelqu'un lui réponde.

« C'EST QUI LE PETIT CRETIN QUI S'AMUSE A APPELLER EN PLEINE NUIT ? »

-Woop-ossan ! Hihihi ! C'est Sabo !

« Sabo ! Sale gosse, apprend à respecter le sommeil des gens ! »

Et le maire de Fushia lui raccrocha subitement au nez. Le blond haussa les épaules et attrapa l'escargot par la coquille. L'animal, dans le même état que son propriétaire avait un sourire béat. Il eut un rot que le révolutionnaire se prit à la figure et engagea un appel par la même occasion.

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Sengoku, il est absent pour le moment alors veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore. Biiip. »

-Oh zut c'est l'autre bleu ! Tant pis … Quoique, ji-chan va me disputer si il le sait ! Oh et puis je dirais rien, il a pas besoin de savoir. T'es d'accord avec moi hein z'entil n'escargot ? Oh oui, il est beau le petit n'escargot à son Sabo ! Hein qu'il est beau !

Et Sabo continua son petit monologue, le den den ronronnant alors que le blond lui grattouillait sous la tête, un tant soit peu que cela soit possible. Le révolutionnaire finit par attraper le combiner et essaya de le reposer sur son bébé den den mais disons que l'alcool ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

« Moshi moswouuuuaaaahhh »

-Shanks-nii-san~ !

« Sabo ? » Soupira le pirate encore endormit. « T'as encore fait un concours d'alcool ? T'es avec ton frère ou tes potes révolutionnaires ? »

-Hihihi ! Ze sais pas où y sont !

« Bouge pas, j'appelle Rayleigh ... »

Et Akagami raccrocha. Sabo fit la moue et décida d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, il y avait encore beaucoup de monde dans son répertoire et il allait bien trouver quelqu'un à qui parler.

« Hummm, c'est pourquoi ? » murmura une voix un peu cassée par le sommeil.

-Eda !

« Sabo ? »

La jeune femme parut de suite bien réveillée. Le blond sourit comme un idiot bienheureux et s'assit à même le sol.

-Comment tu vas ?

« Je … Je vais bien, et toi ? Tu rentres bientôt de mission ? » Demanda aussitôt la brune.

-Je suis déjà rentré, rigola son petit ami. Je suis à Shabaody ! Et toi ?

« Pourquoi tu demandes ? Je suis à la maison, tu le sais bien. »

Ils ne se dirent plus rien pendant quelques minutes et le den den fronça les sourcils. Le révolutionnaire ne réagit pas.

« Tu vas bien ? »

-Vouiii ! Je t'aime ma Edessa, t'es la plus jolie au monde, la plus douce et la plus gentille, même plus que Makino-nee-san~ !

« Tu as bu. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation. Edessa soupira à travers le combiné et se frottait sûrement les yeux au vu du mouvement que faisait l'escargot.

« Écoute, tu ne bouges pas. Je viens te chercher d'accord ? Tu es où ? »

-Pas besoin Edessa-chan, je me charge de mon neveu.

« Sylvers-san ? Tout … Tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

Le Mei-ô venait enfin de mettre la main sur Sabo. Il attrapa le blond par le col, celui-ci se laissa choir dans sa prise comme un pantin désarticulé. Le vieux pirate soupira en prenant le den den dans la main.

-Je suppose qu'il a fêté la réussite d'une mission, soupira Rayleigh. Retourne te coucher, je tâcherais de le remettre sur pied rapidement.

Et il raccrocha en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il finit par tirer son neveu qui traînait par terre, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Presque aussitôt, il s'endormit sous le bercement et les cailloux qui lui broyaient le dos et les jambes.

* * *

Un mal de tête horrible prit Sabo. Il gémit dans son lit et se retourna pour enfouir sa tête sous la couette. Pourtant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit ainsi que les rideaux. Le révolutionnaire grogna, le moindre son lui vrillait le crâne.

La couette fut tirée et il s'exclama en mettant un oreiller sur son visage.

-Eda … Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu …

-Ta chère et tendre n'est pas là mon cher neveu.

Sabo se leva d'un bond, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt avec une grimace. Et regarda Rayleigh lui lancer une serviette et ses vêtements au visage.

-Tu as dix minutes pour me rejoindre dans le bar. Maintenant.

Et le vieil homme ferma la porte. Aussitôt, le blond sauta hors du lit. Après tout, il valait mieux ne pas désobéir à son oncle.

Il descendit un peu avant le temps impartit ne soit écoulé. Il s'agit derrière le bar et Shakky lui servit un grand bol de café avec un grand sourire.

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

-De ce que je me souviens … Pas grand-chose en fait, soupira Sabo.

-Je me ferais un plaisir de te redonner tes souvenirs, grimaça Rayleigh derrière son journal.

Le Mei-ô sortit un dial de sa poche et appuya dessus. Aussitôt, on entendit Sabo parler et le blond blanchit en comprenant qu'il avait appelé en pleine nuit, complètement bourré.

-Une chance qu'Ace m'ait appelé. Ton den den est entrain de décuver, tu pourras écouter ton répondeur par la suite, tu dois avoir de beau messages dessus.

-Ji-chan …

-Oui ? Soupira le pirate.

Le révolutionnaire baissa les yeux et tritura ses doigts, tout penaud. Il s'en voulait car si Ace avait appelé leur oncle, c'est qu'il était inquiet. Et apparemment il n'avait pas été le seul.

-Suis désolé …

-Ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde un jour. Promets-moi d'appeler ceux que tu as dérangés pour t'excuser.

-Hai~ !

* * *

 _ **Trois ans temps plus tard…**_

Pendant ses vacances et congés maladie sur le Moby Dick, soit après le malheureux incident d'Impel Down, Sabo a fait un pari avec Ace, Edessa et Kali. Les deux frères qui étaient du même avis avaient perdus et attendaient dans le stress leur gage venant des deux demoiselles.

-Tu crois que ça va faire mal ?

-Physiquement ? Non. Moralement ? Oui, soupira Sabo. Je ne préfère pas imaginer.

-Notre fierté va en prendre un coup mon frère …

Le blond baissa le regard sur la mer. Les deux amies s'étaient retirées depuis plusieurs heures déjà pour décider de ce que les deux frères devaient faire.

L'attente était longue. Très longue et plus ils attendaient, plus ils stressaient. A première pensée, ils ne voyaient pas que cet effet était voulu par les deux pirates.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Ils déglutirent en voyant les deux femmes s'approcher, les portes de l'enfer s'approchaient doucement, un sourire sadique aux lèvres tout en se frottant les mains.

-Gloups…

-Les garçooooons ~ Chantonna la plus jeune. On a finalement trouvé !

Elles se regardèrent et eurent un petit ricanement suspect.

-Vous allez devoir vous féminiser pendant une journée entière et c'est nous qui allons-nous occuper de vous changer.

-Mon cher Taïshô, pas d'autorisation d'utiliser Ann, ricana Kali.

Les deux frères grimacèrent et tentèrent de s'enfuir mais elles avaient anticipé leurs réactions et les attachèrent ensemble avec des menottes de kairioseki.

Tatch et Vista s'approchèrent avec un grand sourire. L'un porta sa main sur son cœur et l'autre son chapeau tout en baissant la tête.

-Nous prions pour vos âmes mes frères, sourit le cuisinier.

-Soyez en paix, rajouta Vista.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire et s'éloignèrent en se tapant dans la main. Marco soupira, à la barre et blasé. Ils étaient vraiment des gamins.

* * *

Sabo tremblait en voyant sa fiancée s'approcher avec un pot suspect entre les mains. Il recula jusqu'au mur contre lequel il se plaqua, espérant passer au travers.

Il jeta un regard suppliant à Ace qui lui était ligoté à une chaise et se faisait poser du vernis par Kali.

-Nii-chan …

-Peux pas bouger Sab', grogna l'aîné.

-Eda …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait pas mal, ricana la brune.

Et d'un coup bien placé, le blond se retrouva allongé sur le lit, sa compagne, assise sur son torse mais dos à lui et remontant son short. Elle déposa délicatement la cire encre chaude sur ses jambes.

Le révolutionnaire commença à chouiner. Ace le rappela à l'ordre et il se tût en se mordant la lèvre.

-Et voilà, plus qu'à retirer quand ça sera bien sec. Tu t'en sors Kal' ?

-Oui, j'attends que ça sèche. Besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Oui, tiens-lui les bras.

La Grise attrapa les poignets de Sabo et les plaqua sur le lit alors que Edessa prit une inspiration. Elle tira une bande d'un coup.

-ITAÏÏÏÏÏÏ !

Il voulut se redresser mais la pirate le tenait fermement, l'empêchant de se relever un minimum.

-Putain mais t'es malade ! Ça fait un mal de chien ton truc !

-Doucement Sabo, j'ai pas fini !

Les hurlements du blond se firent entendre même sur le pont, attisant la curiosité mais aussi la peur de recevoir un jour le même traitement.

Dans la cabine, Edessa se frottait les mains et passa une crème sur les jambes de son compagnon pour adoucir la douleur.

-Bien, plus que les aisselles et les parties intimes, sourit-elle.

-Pardon ?

Le révolutionnaire la regarda de travers. Elle soutint son regard et s'approcha pour retirer sa ceinture. Seulement, Sabo choisit de ne pas se laisser faire et la plaqua au mur le plus proche.

-Désolé _Chérie_ , mais tu peux toujours rêver d'approcher cette putain de cire. A moins que tu ne veuille passer tes nuits dans le froid de ton hamac pour les dizaines d'années à venir ?

Le ton sec et froid de Sabo la fit capituler et elle leva les mains. Il consentit alors à s'asseoir sur une chaise pour présenter ses mains à Kali qui lui passait du vernis. Ace passa ensuite à la coiffure sous les doigts de la brune.

* * *

Au final, plusieurs heures après le début de la torture, Edessa et Kali se présentèrent pour le repas du midi. Elles souriaient comme des malades en entrant dans le réfectoire et allèrent s'installer à la table de la deuxième division.

Marco soupira et se leva pour se poster debout devant la tables et les deux jeunes femmes qui discutaient gaiement.

-Où sont Ace et Sabo ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Oh, ils ne devraient pas tarder, sourit la plus jeune. D'ailleurs, Tatch-taishô ! Tu as ton appareil photo sur toi ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

La porte qui s'ouvre répondit à sa question, faisant ricaner les deux jeunes femmes. Marco passa sa main sur son visage désespéré.

Les deux frères venaient d'entrer. Ace portait un minishort moulant et un décolleté très avantageux en plus des talons aiguilles. Sabo, pour sa part, tirait comme il le pouvait sur la jupe de sa compagne retaillé pour lui, soit courte devant et longue derrière, avec une chemise et un corset rembourré à la poitrine.

-Wouah ! Même travesti ils ont un certain charme !

-Hey, dommage que ce soit des mecs à la base !

Les chuchotements sur leurs passages leurs firent voir rouge. Sabo tourna la tête et les extensions blondes tournèrent en même temps, dans un geste sensuel et sexy.

Edessa pouffa dans son coin. Elle avait tout particulièrement prit son temps pour le coiffer d'une multitude de tresses dans ses cheveux, retenus par un bandeau fin. C'était Kali qui avait maquillé les garçons, mettant leurs yeux en valeurs.

-Sexy, ronronna Edessa quand Sabo passa à ses côté pour rejoindre la table des commandants.

Le blond la foudroya du regard et passa, la tête haute pour s'asseoir face à son frère. Il ne dit rien du repas, essuyant les remarques sur sa tenue, laissant Ace pester et gueuler jusqu'à ce que Shirohige les obliges à arrêter.

-Sabo, tu m'en veux ?

Il regarda Edessa s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il l'a regarda de haut, lui montrant qu'il se fichait d'elle à ce moment précis alors qu'il essayait de manger avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

-Ne … Amour ? Minauda-t-elle avec ses grands yeux gris.

-Non, finit-il par soupirer, vaincus par son regard. Juste, pourquoi _ça_?

Elle rit doucement et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour se calmer. Elle prit la main de son amant dans la sienne et joua un instant avec ses doigts.

-Il s'agit … d'une petite vengeance en fait.

-Laquelle ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Sabo.

-Tu te souviens de ce jour où tu as fêté une mission avec Lyon et Sherry ?

Il soupira et passa sa main sur son visage, perdu dans ses pensées. Lyonnel l'avait entraîné dans beaucoup de beuverie en fin de mission. Pas moyen de savoir de quel soir elle parlait.

-Tu sais combien de mission j'ai fait et fêté ?

-Mouais, t'as oublié. Au pire, Rayleigh se fera un plaisir de te le rappeler à ma place.

Elle se leva et retourna à sa table. Le révolutionnaire était encore plus perdu. La seule fois où Rayleigh l'a surpris saoul et l'a engueulé le matin était un soir d'hiver. Ou cette fameuse fois où il a fait tous les bars de Shabaody en compagnie de Lyon !

-Eda ! J'suis désolé pour ce soir-là, j'me suis excusé en plus ! Y a prescription depuis le temps ! Ça fait plus de deux ans !

Elle se retourna et haussa un sourcil réprobateur. La brune haussa les épaules et continua de manger. Sabo soupira et retourna s'asseoir.

-Une vengeance, grinça Ace. C'est _ta_ faute en plus ?

-Hey, je te rappelle que l'idée du pari c'était toi ! S'offusqua le blond sur le même ton.

Ils ne dirent plus rien du repas et Sabo retrouva son amante sur le pont. Il la supplia de lui expliquer, ce qu'elle fit dans un soupir et après avoir bien enregistrer, Kali lui avait montré comment faire, ses supplications à son insu avec un den den espion.

-Disons que je voulais te montrer que même si nous sommes ensemble, cela ne te permet pas de faire n'importe quoi. Imagine si ton grand-père ou un amiral que tu as appelé se trouvaient sur l'archipel ? Une chance que Ace ai appelé ton oncle !

-Suis désolé ma Eda, dit-il tout penaud en se triturant les doigts.

-Ce n'est pas grave, disons que c'est pour montrer que moi aussi je peux te faire chier, ricana-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils d'étonnement alors qu'elle s'en allait et le plantait là. Il fut rejoint par Ace alors qu'il la hélait.

-Et pourquoi mon frère aussi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, Kal' m'a dit que ça avait avoir au temps où il était capitaine des Spades.

Et elle partit dans un rire, laissant les deux frères tout penaud à supporter ce déguisement pour le reste de la journée. En même temps, ils avaient acceptés leur gage sans savoir ce que ce serait et ils ne voulaient pas manquer à leurs paroles.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Celui-ci n'a pas été retouché, sauf pour les fautes de frappes/orthographes. C'est également tout pour ce soir !**

 **Et je vous dit à la prochaine pour un nouvel omake inédit cette fois-ci !**

 **Ja na ~**


	8. 7 - Les aléas d'un écrivain, partie 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je reviens ers vous avec un omake qui était en cours d'écriture depuis un moment et que j'ai bouclé récemment !**

 **Il vient d'une idée lancée avec Zia et Misstykata, sur comment serait accueilli le livre écrit par Sabo et la réaction des lecteurs en apprenant qui en est l'auteur ! Ici, il s'agit d'une première partie avec la Marine comme victime de la plume de notre petit ange préféré ! Vous comprenez donc bien qu'il y aura sans doute d'autres parties car je pense un jour écrire la réaction venant d'autres personnage ^^**

 **Egalement, je rappelle que sur la fiction _The Shadow of the Rvolutionary_ se trouve actuellement une petite annonce, vous disant que si vous avez des questions à poser aux personnages, vous pouvez totalement le faire ! Et qu'un petit écrit en ressortira avec les réponses venant des-dits personnages :D**

 **Je vous retransmets l'annonce à la fin de cet Omake ! Et aussi, merci pour les petites reviews ****

 **Enfin voilà ! Je vous laisse donc à la lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Les aléas d'un écrivain, quand la Marine apprend qui est Samyaza !**_

* * *

Le crayon laisse un dernier point sur le bas de la page. Un soupir et un raclement de chaise. Affalé sur sa chaise, la tête penchée en arrière, Sabo est content. Le crayon tournant entre ses doigts, il se redresse pour lire avec fierté la dédicace qu'il vient de noter dans son dernier livre. Celui publier il y a peu et dont cet exemplaire allait rejoindre la bibliothèque de Makino sans plus tarder.

-Sabo ? Ta livraison est prête ? Le New-Coo est là.

Il se redresse pour voir Koala à l'entrée de sa cabine et se lève pour emporter le livre qu'il emballe dans un kraft des plus simples.

-J'arrive. Les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

-Pour la dernière fois, non, ton frère ne fait pas la une du journal et non, je ne sais toujours pas quand il la fera.

Il rit doucement en rejoignant son amie et commandante tout en sifflotant. Oui, il aimait quand Luffy faisait la une, passant alors par une phase euphorique de voir son petit frère faire parler de lui, un peu moins marrant pour ses officiers.

Une fois sur le pont il se dirige sans tarder vers l'oiseau qui sera en charge de son précieux courrier, avisant un certain furet qui se léchait les babine, essayant de secouer l'animal à plume comme un prunier.

-Kurejii, relâche l'oiseau, c'est un mâle, il ne te fournira pas d'œufs.

Le furet fini par relâcher le coup de la mouette pour venir grimper sur les épaules de son humain, laissant le volatile le fusiller du regard.

-Pour Makino au village de Fuschia.

Le révolutionnaire regarde l'oiseau partir avec un sourire. Il savait que sa marraine attendait son livre, à la fois pour suivre les aventures de sa petite pirate mais aussi pour prendre des nouvelles. Et elle n'était pas la seule à attendre ce nouveau livre avec impatience. Toute une foule de personne l'attendait aussi, il se souvenait d'ailleurs de ce qu'avait provoqué les dernières révélations au sujet de ses romans.

Avec un sourire nostalgique, Sabo entra à nouveau dans l'antre du navire, signifiant ainsi de ne pas vouloir être dérangé.

* * *

 _ **QG de la Marine,**_

 _ **Juin de l'Année 1521**_

Après son séjour à Impel Down et sa prétendue mort, le nom de Sabo a été relayé dans toutes les mers ainsi que son affiliation et sa vie décortiquée jusqu'à la racine.

Parfois cela allait des rumeurs hautement improbables comme le fait qu'il était marié à telle ou telle personne ou qu'il avait un fils quelque part en East Blue qui allait prendre sa relève au simple fait qu'on parlait de sa famille biologique.

Mais cette fois-là, c'était un tout autre genre d'information qui faisait s'élever des doutes.

 _A la recherche de l'auteur perdu !_

 _Nous voici en juin. Et normalement, ce mois-ci devait sortir un nouveau tome de la célèbre saga La Légende des Sept Mers ! Seulement, à force de surveiller les nouvelles parutions, voulant satisfaire notre frustration de ne pas avoir la date précise, nous n'avons pu nous empêcher de faire une enquête !_

 _Nous nous sommes rendus aux bureaux de l'éditeur de ce roman hors norme, voulant savoir ce qu'il en était, pourquoi l'auteur nous faisait attendre ?_

 _Et là, qu'avons-nous appris ? Que le livre ne sortirait pas !_

 _Comment ? Pourquoi ?_

 _Des millions de questions ont fusées dans nos têtes et le directeur a accepté de nous rencontrer de lui-même, comprenant que notre enquête sur la parution de ce nouveau livre. Et la rencontre fut des plus malheureuses pour nous, mais aussi pour vous cher lecteur._

 _En effet, nous avons appris qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouveaux livres. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. La maison d'édition n'a jamais reçu le nouveau manuscrit de notre auteur favori, Samyaza._

 _Il ne l'a pas dit à voix haute, mais nous a fait sous-entendre que son contact, la personne qui lui faisait passer les manuscrit de Samyaza, aurait sous-entendu qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de livre._

 _Notre enquête a donc continué, pourquoi il n'y aurait plus jamais de livre ? Alors, nous avons demandé où trouver l'auteur. Et qu'avons-nous appris ? Qu'il était injoignable ! Il souhaitait peut-être rester discret, ne voulais pas d'interview. Mais non ! La raison est que le directeur de la maison d'édition ne sait même pas à quoi ressemble l'auteur ! Il ne l'a jamais rencontré, ayant toujours eut un les manuscrit par un tiers. Il a alors dit que ce tiers aurait annoncé une situation très grave concernant notre auteur, lui-même ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait mais il semblait s'être fait une raison, pensant à un décès._

 _Au début, on ne pouvait y croire, puis nous avons continué notre enquête, réfléchissant à qui pourrait écrire ces livres ? Vu les informations qu'il contenait, les précisions sur la vie de l'héroïne en tant que pirate, nous savions qu'il ou elle avait des liens avec cet univers._

 _De ce fait, faire des recherches fut plus simple car qui aurait un bon réseau ? Nous avons de suite pensé à Portgas D. Ace, devenu pirate par amour de la vie et de la liberté mais aussi parce que le gouvernement avait mis sa tête à prix dès la naissance. Ce qui rejoindrait un peu l'histoire de notre héroïne préférée !_

 _Mais cela ne menait à rien, aucune piste sur les pirates ne s'avérait être la bonne alors nous en sommes revenu à la dernière information que nous avons eu. Un possible décès._

 _Alors nous avons fouillé les avis de décès des personnes célèbre, se disant que seul quelqu'un de connu, quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas signer de son vrai nom devait se cacher derrière le pseudo Samyaza._

 _Et de là, une théorie est née. Une rumeur. Ce sont les fans qui ont fait courir les bruits, nous n'avons fait que les suivre. Et nous allons vous l'exposer en quelques lignes._

 _Il y a quelques semaines, nous vous apprenions la mort de ce rebelle qui avait fait de sa vie un combat contre le Gouvernement Mondial et les Tenryubito._ _Personne n'y a pensé avant mais cette personne était l'une des seule qui correspondait au profil de Samyaza. Et de qui parlons-nous ?_

 _Sabo le Révolutionnaire !_

 _Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, nous ne savons pas qui se cache réellement derrière le nom de l'auteur mais tout pourrait nous l'indiquer ! En tout cas, notre enquête ne s'arrête pas là ! Nous allons retourner tous les océans afin de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire ! Et si jamais il s'avère que la théorie des fans est réelle, alors le monde de la littérature pourra porter le deuil d'un de ses génies, l'un des plus grands écrivains jamais connu._

-GAAAAAARP !

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'un Garp, bentô en main et équipé d'une serviette en 'mode bavoir' entra dans la pièce, mâchonnant tranquillement son petit en-cas. Pas du tout inquiéter par le hurlement de son supérieur qui fulminait et faisait les cents pas en marmonnant des menaces de morts pour un homme déjà mort.

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi, ça ?

Le vieux marine se pencha en avant pour lire la page de journal que lui tendait son parton, continuant de manger tout en faisant tomber des miettes sur la moquette.

-Oh ? Hehehe. Je vois que finalement que l'info a filtré.

-Ton petit-fils serait vraiment l'auteur de ces livres ? Hurle Sengoku. Tu le savais et tu l'as jamais dit ?

Le marine haussa les épaules avant de sortir sans oublier son bentô, ne voulant pas le voir finir dans le ventre d'une certaine chèvre qui avait louché dessus.

Une fois seul, Sengoku attrapa le tome trois qu'il était en train de lire pour le balancer contre le mur, voulant le détruire, le réduire en bouilli le faire disparaître, effacer toute trace de sa présence dans ses appartements.

-Jamais je ne lirais ce torchon écrit par un ce rat !

Continuant de hurler pendant quelques minutes, il finit par se calmer, regarder le livre au sol, dont la couverture semblait le narguer.

Avec un soupir, il le ramassa et revient s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, reprenant la lecture là où il était. Peut-être que s'il faisait abstraction du nom de l'auteur, il pourrait lire sans problème. Oui, après tout, c'était un bon roman, très addictif, et ce sera du gâchis que de détruire ce livre.

C'était presque regrettable que le gardien d'Impel Down ait du tuer le gosse pour l'empêcher de fuir et de continuer d'être un révolutionnaire. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il arrive à l'héroïne dans les prochains tomes.

* * *

 _ **East Blue, Loguetown,**_

 _ **Août de l'Année 1521…**_

Sabo était assis sur les quais, profitant du beau temps pour regarder à l'horizon. Cela faisait tellement de bien d'être ici, de reprendre la mer, les voyages. Tout cela lui avait terriblement manqué alors qu'il était en poste à Shabaody. Ses voyages avaient été drastiquement réduits, voir peu existant et beaucoup trop cadré sur ses voyages pour ne pas sortir du cadre de son travail.

Il comptait prendre un bateau le lendemain en direction de la Grand Line, restant une dernière journée sur terre en East Blue avant de reprendre la route. Il avait fort à faire dans la Révolution et son retour n'était que plus que bienvenue vu les conflits qu'il a résolus ici même.

Voyant un journaliste non-loin, il se rembrunit. Ok, il avait fait un retour grandiose l'autre jour en débarquant dans la base. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire des articles sur sa vie privée, à moins que…

-Excuse-moi ?

Prit sur le fait, le journaliste planqua son appareil photo dans son dos. Une goutte de sueur coulant sur son front.

-Oui monsieur ?

-Puisque tu es en train d'écrire un article sur moi, répondit Sabo en montrant l'appareil photo. Est-ce que cela te dis d'être le premier à donner une info croustillante sur la personne que je suis ?

Un sourire démentiel sur les lèvres, il posa sa main sur l'homme en le forçant doucement à prendre place à ses côtés. Il savait que le journaliste ne refuserait pas d'écouter ce qu'avait à dire celui qu'il espionnait.

-Alors voilà, en réalité…

Sabo entreprit alors d'expliquer ce dont il était question. Parlant en long, large et détail, laissant l'homme lui poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait, prendre les notes qu'il souhaitait. Car après tout, il était plus que temps que la vérité soit faite. Après tout, il était maintenant un homme public, tout le monde connaissait son visage et son statut, il ne se cacherait plus derrière un autre nom que le sien.

-Sérieusement ? Alors ce type c'est vous ? Vous imaginez le tabac que va faire cet article ?

-Je sais, j'ai eu vent des suppositions qui ont été faites ces derniers mois, lorsque j'étais 'mort'.

Il se souvient d'avoir lu l'article sur les théories de qui était derrière ce nom. Se disant que les journalistes n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça quand bien même parfois leurs rumeurs étaient un peu foireuses.

-Dites Monsieur Sabo, vous voudriez bien me signer mon exemplaire ?

Avec un sourire, Monsieur Sabo s'exécuta. Après tout, ce type lui rendait service.

 _Une nouvelle information sur Sabo le Révolutionnaire !_

 _La rumeur s'avère être fondée !_

 _Après vous avoir annoncé dans un article il y a quelques jours le retour du royaume des morts de Sabo le Révolutionnaire, voici une autre nouvelle sensationnelle sur cet homme ! Car en plus d'être le révolutionnaire le plus connu de ces dernières années sous l'ancien nom de Hanran, d'avoir des pirates de renoms dans sa famille, vous n'allez pas vous en remettre !_

 _Il y a encore quelques semaines, nous nous demandions qui était cet auteur, Samyaza, qui se cachait derrière ce pseudo, car après tout, il nous avait promis un nouveau roman au tout début de l'été, mais celui-ci n'étant jamais paru, pleins de questions ont fusés de la part des fans._

 _Nous pouvons depuis quelques heures mettre un visage sur un nom ! Et Samyaza n'est autre que Sabo le Révolutionnaire ! La théorie se confirme donc ! Ce talent de la littérature, cet écrivain hors pair est un ex-noble, neveu et frère de célèbres pirates, un des hors-la-loi les plus redoutés au monde !_

Sabo sourit en voyant l'article s'étaler en première page du journal avec une photo de lui regardant la mer. Encore une fois, il venait d'envoyer se faire foutre le monde et les normes. Il venait de montrer que celui dont tout le monde lisait les livres n'était qu'un hors-la-loi, un gamin qui se battait pour vivre libre. Il donna le journal à Liam avant d'avancer à la proue du bateau, écartant les bras et fermant les yeux pour sentir les embruns marin sur son visage, le vent sur sa peau, la liberté dans ses veines.

* * *

 _ **Shabaody, groove numéro 43,**_

 _ **Octobre de l'Année 1521…**_

La main sur son chapeau, Sabo courait le plus vite possible entre les arbres de la mangrove, tout un bataillon de la Marine à ses trousses. Un regard en arrière, il ne vit la racine devant lui qu'au dernier moment et sauta pour l'éviter, s'appuyant contre n tronc pour atterrir plusieurs mètres après.

Soufflant deux secondes, il se crispa en entendant à nouveau les chiens bleus lui courir après.

-Mais ils me veulent quoi ? Pour UNE fois où je vais pas envahir leur base...

Reprenant sa course, il tenta un instant de se dissimuler dans la foule, reprenant son souffle. A ce rythme-là, il allait finir par mourir d'asphyxie.

-Là ! Je le vois !

-Son chapeau dépasse !

-Raaaaah...

Et le révolutionnaire repartit de plus belle. Refaisant le plan de l'archipel dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller dans la zone de non-droit, cela les mettrait sur la piste de la base. Et ils étaient trop nombreux pour que ses camarades l'aide à se débarrasser d'eux.

Trop prit dans sa réflexion, il ne fit clairement pas attention à l'arbre devant lui et à sa racine qui dépassait juste de quelques centimètres. Quelques centimètres qui suffisaient à le faire tomber en avant comme une carpette.

-C'est bon ! On le tient !

-Il ne pourra plus s'échapper !

-K'so, siffla Sabo en se relevant, dégainant son bô.

Il le fit tourner dans ses mains, maintenant une certaine distance entre lui et les marines qui venaient de l'encercler.

-Vous pourrez toujours rêver pour m'attraper, il est pas né celui qui me remettra des chaînes !

Mais au lieu de les voir sortir leurs armes ou des fers en kairioseki, oui, une certaine rumeur cours comme quoi il aurait mangé un fruit lui permettant de passer au travers de la matière, merci Lyon.

Donc, pour en revenir aux marines, au lieu de les voir avec les armes aux poings, le petit groupe commença à se dévisager.

-Hein ? S'étonna l'un deux.

-Quoi ? Répondit un autre.

-Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on est là ! S'offusqua un troisième couvrant les autres murmures.

Sabo appuya son bô au sol, penchant la tête sur le côté, en mode Luffy qui ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui dit.

-Pardon ? Couina-t-il les yeux grands ouvert.

-On adore vos livre M'sieur Sabo ! On voulait juste une dédicace !

Et à ce moment-là, le marine le plus proche sort un des livres qu'il a écrit et le lui tend avec un stylo.

-On est super fan !

-S'il vous plaît, signez nous nos livres !

Toujours sous le choc, Sabo attrapa le livre tendu et l'ouvrit à la première page pour y écrire quelques mots, demandant par réflexe le nom du marine.

Il enchaîna comme ça une vingtaine de livre, finissant par s'asseoir en tailleur sur une grosse racine, discutant de son livre avec ses ennemis et riant avec eux pour leurs commentaires toujours très flatteurs sur ses talents d'écrivain.

-Vous savez, vous êtes très populaire chez nous !

-Oui M'sieur Sabo ! Vos livres s'arrachent comme des petits pains dès qu'on en trouve un !

-Même les amiraux en ont eux aussi !

-Imaginez quand on a su que c'était vous l'auteur ! On était content de poursuivre un révolutionnaire de votre rang !

Et le silence se fit dans la petite assemblée. Une goutte de sueur froide coulant dans sa nuque, Sabo referma le dernier livre signé avec un clap sonore dans le silence de mort.

Se redressant tranquillement, il s'épousseta puis releva le regard sur les marines, entendant très clairement le bruit des armes que l'on dégaine.

-Ja na !

S'aidant du soru, il fila dans les hauteurs de la mangrove mettant fin à la nouvelle course-poursuite avant même qu'elle ne commence.

-Il ne manquerait plus que les amiraux commencent à aimer le bouquin, tiens, grogna-t-il en faisant exploser un mur de pierre avec ses serres du dragon pour qu'il s'écroule sur les soldats.

* * *

 _ **Un peu plus loin sur Grand Line, le**_ _ **même jour,**_

 _ **La réaction d'Aokiji…**_

Reposant le livre corné et légèrement gelé, il regarda par la fenêtre pensivement. A la fois amusé de voir qu'un rebelle de ce monde osait devenir un écrivain de renom et à la fois content de ce qu'il passait dans la dernière intrigue en date de ce livre.

Aokiji avait ses propres règles concernant la Justice, et bien qu'il ne voyait pas comme l'exécution comme une priorité concernant ceux qui se dressaient contre le Gouvernement Mondial, il se trouvait dans une position difficile parce que Sabo n'était pas n'importe qui et certainement pas un homme à laisser se promener librement dans le monde.

-Amiral ! Nous en sommes en approche de l'île !

-J'arrive.

Il laissa loin de ses pensées l'histoire qu'allait faire cette nouvelle annonce sur le révolutionnaire. Avec un peu de chance, le dilemme ne serait pas à résoudre par lui. À moins qu'Akainu ne s'en charge lui-même.

Enfin. Ce n'était pas tout cela mais il avait un réseau de hors-la-loi à démanteler et il aimerait être rentré pour le dîner. Ce soir il y avait des îles flottantes avec crème glacée au dessert.

-Allez, allons réparer vos conneries. Peut-être qu'avec ça vous apprendrez la leçon de comment gérer ce genre de situation pour que je n'ai plus à intervenir à l'avenir.

* * *

 _ **Un peu plus loin sur Grand Line, le même jour,**_

 _ **La réaction de Kizaru…**_

La nouvelle de la résurrection plus que mystérieuse du défunt Hanran suivit de l'annonce de son vrai nom et de sa situation d'auteur les plus célèbre et prisé du monde avait de quoi en retourner plus d'un au quartier général.

-Maaaa...Quel dommage, c'était de bons livres.

-Vous savez qu'il est vivant, répond un marine en haussant un sourcil. Il y aura d'autres livres.

L'amiral sourit en reprenant le livre posé sur son bureau pour l'ouvrir là où il s'était arrêté plus tôt.

-Il fait partit des personnes à mettre sous les verrous, je doute qu'il ait de quoi écrire une fois en prison.

Le soldat se dit mentalement que si jamais ils arrivaient à mettre une main sur ce type ce serait un exploit. Après tout, il s'est échappé d'Impel Down et a réussi à se faire passer pour mort.

-Alors pourquoi son livre trône sur votre table de chevet si vous voulez l'arrêter et l'emprisonner ? Osa l'homme avant de recevoir un faisceau lumineux à moins d'un centimètre de son oreille.

Voyant son supérieur plongé dans son livre et qu'il n'en tirerait plus rien, le soldat pris la pile de dossier avant de sortir de la pièce. Prévenant au passage ses collègue de ne déranger l'amiral sous aucun prétexte. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu un libraire voir sa boutique presque ruinée parce qu'il était en rupture de stock sur le dernier tome.

* * *

 _ **Un peu plus loin sur Grand Line, le même jour,**_

 _ **La réaction d'Akainu…**_

La température dans le bureau monta de quelques degrés, la lave sortant de sa main réduisant presque à l'état de bouillis le livre qu'il tenait. Le journal n'ayant pas eu la même chance et se trouvant déjà à l'état de cendre sur le parquet.

-Ce petit enfoiré ne perd rien pour attendre. Hors de question que ces livres soient encore publié ! C'est INADMISSIBLE que ce soit autorisé !

Akainu continua d'enrager, lançant le livre-tas-de-lave contre le mur y créant un trou par lequel se penchèrent plusieurs marines qui passaient par là.

Avisant les hommes qui le regardait étrangement, il 'érupta' littéralement et tendit une main dégoulinante de lave dans leur direction.

-DEGAGEZ-MOI LE PLANCHER ! Et faites-moi nettoyer ça !

Les hommes hochèrent aussitôt la tête alors que l'amiral sortait hors de la pièce pour prendre l'air. Il y avait déjà bien assez de Garp pour faire des dégâts dans les bureaux, il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi.

Revenant plusieurs heures après il retrouva son bureau clean de toute lave, même le trou dans le mur était pour le moment sommairement rebouché. Seul chose qu'il restait, le livre de l'enfer posé en évidence sur la table basse devant le canapé avec une feuille juste à côté.

S'en saisissant, il reconnut sans peine les auteurs de ce qui ressemblait à une liste.

 _« Pourquoi il ne faut pas boycotter les livres de Samyaza-sama :_

 _1\. C'est un livre qui parle d'aventure et de voyage, qui fait découvrir de nouvelles choses._

 _2\. Pour une fois, c'est une héroïne qui est super badass et qui dénonce l'inégalité homme-femme._

 _3\. Certes, c'est une pirate, nous sommes des marines mais là, c'est la gentille de l'histoire._

 _4\. L'auteur est peut-être un révolutionnaire mais c'est un génie de l'écriture._

 _5\. Cela change des livres pro-Marine, pro-Tenryubito ou pro-Gouvernement mondial._

 _6\. Il faut prendre exemple sur le comportement de l'héroïne devant des situations difficiles, notamment lorsqu'il s'agit de vouloir arrêter l'auteur du roman._

 _7\. … »_

Roulant la feuille en boule, il se saisit de son nécessaire à écrire. Il avait deux-trois petits mots à dire à ce petit enfoiré de révolutionnaire. Et un livre à lui renvoyer par la même occasion.

 _Au quartier Révolutionnaire de Shabaody peu de temps plus tard..._

Sabo prit son courrier qui trainait sur son bureau à la base, coinçant le rapport qu'il devait relire dans sa bouche pour ouvrir la lettre. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'entête de la Marine et parcouru rapidement les quelques lignes manuscrite.

Les soldats demandaient, suppliaient même, l'envoi d'un autre exemplaire de son livre à Akainu car celui l'avait boycotté et ils trouvaient cela comme remarquablement ignoble d'avoir fait subir ce qu'a subit le livre.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait vraiment, il coinça la lettre sous son bras, prenant le colis qui l'accompagnait puis reprit son chemin vers la table centrale de la pièce pour la petite réunion qui allait s'y tenir.

Retirant le kraft, il sursauta en voyant apparaître un livre complètement brûlé par ce qu'il semblait être de la lave. Il reconnaissait l'empreinte de l'Amiral et sentit aussitôt son œil lui brûler. Posant le tout sur le bureau, il avisa le papier à moitié cramé qui l'accompagnait.

Il le lu en quelques secondes avant de rire sous les mots d'oiseaux employés par l'homme. Les autres révolutionnaires le regardèrent avec effroi, se demandant s'il n'était pas devenu fou en revenant d'entre les morts. Sabo s'arrêta de rire et les regarda l'œil sombre.

-Retournez à vos tâches.

-H-hai mon commandant.

Il sourit férocement en prenant le papier à lettre et sa plus belle plume. Il avait un nouveau livre à poster.

 _Quelques jours plus tard…_

Akainu avisa le colis déposé sur son bureau, un peu sceptique en lisant son nom écrit d'une parfaite écriture manuscrite.

 _« J'ai cru comprendre que certaines émotions trop fortes à la lecture déclenchait votre akuma no mi. Ayant entendu votre appel au secours en me renvoyant votre précédent exemplaire, j'ai pris les devants pour vous en faire fabriquer un sur-mesure !_

 _Avec sympathie,_

 _Samyaza »_

L'amiral roula en boule la note avant de la faire fondre dans sa main et ouvrit le livre avec rage. Il sentit ses doigts devenir tout bizarre alors qu'il voulait encore une fois le faire disparaître dans sa lave. Il vit alors, quelques mots noté à la main sur la première page, juste sous le titre.

 _« Tu m'as cramé la gueule connard, essaie donc de cramer ce livre-là !_

 _Sabo »_

Le tout accompagné par un dessin à l'encre et rapidement fait d'un petit bonhomme grimé comme le révolutionnaire et lui faisant un geste des plus explicites, spécialité du Shi no Gekai d'après les rumeurs.

Ce petit enfoiré blond avant incrusté les pages avec du kairioseki, même l'encre était faite à partir de ce matériaux. Se levant alors de son bureau pour rejoindre un fauteuil plus confortable, il recommença à lire le livre là où il s'en était arrêté la dernière fois avant de savoir qui était le véritable auteur.

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, la prochaine fois qu'il tomberait sur lui, il ne ferait pas que lui cramer le visage…

* * *

 _ **Quelque part dans une base de la Marine**_

 _ **Printemps de l'Année 1522…**_

-C'est l'heure de la livraison ! On a reçu les livres de Samyaza-sama !

Les marines envahirent le réfectoire, lieu de distribution des livres. En parfaite petite file indienne, chacun attendait son tour patiemment pour prendre le livre qui lui revenait.

-Vous pensez que Samyaza à penser à tout le monde ?

-Moi aussi je veux mon exemplaire !

-Ne m'oubliez pas ! J'avais commandé le mien moi aussi !

Entendant tout le raffut que faisaient les soldats, le responsable de la base sortit de son bureau. Ils étaient des marines bon-sang, ils se devaient d'être discipliné et ne pas se comporter comme des gamins. Sinon, qu'elle serait la réputation de la Marine ?

Suivant les bruits, il finit par tomber sur ses hommes en train de discuter joyeusement tout en faisant une sorte de file indienne. Toussotant pour préparer sa voix, il s'arrêta face à ses hommes.

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Hurla-t-il plus pour la forme que pour autre chose.

-On a reçu les livres de Samyaza Colonel ! C'est l'heure de la distribution, répondit un des soldats.

Ne voulant pas faire la file, le colonel remonta tout le long de la ligne de soldat, très calmement, afin de ne pas montrer son impatience le dévorant de l'intérieur - il n'allait pas non plus se ridiculiser devant se hommes ? - pour venir chercher son bien.

-Monsieur ! Voici votre exemplaire, signé de la main même de l'auteur, on vous l'a mis de côté.

Le colonel prit son livre avec un mouvement sec, se tournant pour faire dos à ses hommes et ouvrir à toute vitesse le livre pour y lire les petits mots notés par Sabo, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir entre ses mains le dernier livre qu'il venait tout juste de publier.

 _« Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Samyaza. »_

* * *

Sabo secoua la tête à ces souvenirs et sortit ses carnets de notes, en prenant un, encore vierge, où il nota les premières idées de titres, lançant alors son prochain manuscrit.

Il savait déjà où piocher ses idées, l'histoire de cette rêverie ne pouvait pas mieux tomber cette année. Cela allait valoir son pesant d'infos croustillantes et de petites anecdotes.

-SABOOOOOO !

Il grimaça en entendant le hurlement de Koala résonner dans tout le navire. Il avait fait quoi encore cette fois ?

* * *

 **Alooooooors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Sachez juste, que j'ai bien rit pendant que j'ai écrit tout ces petits passages ^^**

 **Et je vous dit à la prochaine ~**

* * *

 _ **Profitez de l'opportunité exclusive de vous adresser à vos personnages favoris durant un omake talk-show ! Questions, remarques ? Des tomates à jeter ! Envoyez-nous tout ça et les réponses vous seront offertes sur le plateau d'interview de la Boîte de Pandore.**_

 _ **Comment est-ce que ça marche exactement ? Très simple. Faîtes vos remarques ou vos questions par reviews ou message privé en précisant si oui ou non vous souhaitez qu'on donne votre pseudo. Les personnages répondront voire débattrons sur vos remarques. Bien entendu, même s'ils savent qu'ils vivent des aventures sortis de notre cerveau, ils ne sont pas omniscients, donc, ils n'auront pas forcément de réponses sur leur futur par exemple.**_

 _ **Vous avez jusqu'à lundi 22 minuit pour poser vos questions. Passez le délai, les questions seront transmises à Michel le Visiteur qui mènera ainsi l'évènement.**_

 _ **C'est enregistré ? Eh bien à vos plumes, tout l'univers de la Mash Up vous attend !**_


End file.
